Pharaoh Atem: King of Egypt
by AVAgrl
Summary: Prince to Pharaoh. This is the story of Atem in Ancient Egypt as he rules his kingdom and what awaits him before and after defeating Zorc. As crowned pharaoh, the gods have much in store for him but the question is: can he conquer those challenges?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of fanfiction. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction and I do hope you enjoy it. I'm open to criticism and compliments about anything in the story so feel free to yell at me for anything that I totally screwed up on. But other then that…I hope you enjoy my story and continue to read it. Thanks! And for those who haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh! Before or haven't seen the rest of the series but are reading this story because they my few fans of my writing (which I might add may be probably only 1 person but a girl can hope), I can only hope this story will encourage you to read/watch Yu-Gi-Oh! And its amazing wonders of Ancient Egypt and dual monsters. It's pretty kick ass so I totally recommend it.**

**Warning: This story will be somewhat of an alternate universe in some kind of way. This will be a spoiler for the story so if you don't want to read it-don't. Stop now. Okay but for the others….This will have Atem defeat Zorc (the dark lord thing) and instead of locking away his soul away forever right after Zorc's defeat, this story will be what I thought how Atem would have ruled Egypt if he didn't lock his soul away in the millennium puzzle so soon during his rule. I might make other stories with different ideas of how I think the story would have gone with certain twists but who knows. **

**Spoiler over. Okay. So if you guys don't want to read my kind of alternate universe then don't read it and/or don't complain about how this didn't happen in the manga/episodes. Unless if it's something dealing with a character's personality or something along those lines. But if you complain how 'Oh Atem knew the Egyptian God card's names due to him knowing them beforehand (aka from the future) and using that to his advantage. He didn't learn it from a magical source or blah blah blah…' You complain to me with something like that…I'm going to tell you my warning and then to go screw yourself with a box. Don't ask. Oh and if I add a couple of minor things like eating utensils, don't get over my case on how they weren't used back then or blah. I don't care because it's really minor. It's a fork people….live with it.**

**Alrighty then….now that we got that done and over with…..**

**I don not own anything dealing with Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for a few cards. Sad, I know. Don't rub it in.**

**Here's the prologue and chapter one:**

_A New Beginning_

Prologue

A man that took each of his strides with confidence was walking down the long hall way to the balcony that had an anxious empire awaiting for their new future. In his strong yet careful arms was a bundle of smooth, silky blankets of the finest quality in all of Egypt that were covering a new born child whose future was already laid out for him by the great Gods that surrounded the great and powerful empire.

Surprisingly enough, the young child's eyes were open and taking in the new and colorful surroundings of his large and exquisite home that had a history of its own. His face was in amazement with everything and yet, in the man's strong arms, he felt at peace and would later find out that he would continually turn to these arms in times of need.

The man walked onto the balcony into the bright warmth of Ra, the very essence of the great God seemingly enveloping the two into its very being; it's very power. The man with purple robes could feel his pride growing and when he saw his people below him, waiting, he felt the need to show his new son the golden empire he was to rule when he grew into a man.

Hoisting the young child into the light of Ra; into the child's future with all of his pride and well-being, the man showed his people his greatest accomplishment. An heir. A prince.

The future pharaoh of Egypt.

Chapter One

As the great god of Sun, Ra, shone brightly against the top of the cloudless, beautiful sky of the golden empire of Egypt, its people were going about their business just like they normally would in their normal but peaceful lives, thanks to their great king, Aknamkanon. A great and powerful god-like being that brought Egypt's enemies trembling in fear.

Though, not everyone in the golden empire of Egypt was at peace.

A guard walked around another corner only to find that it too, just like every other place he had searched had been missing of its young but rebellious prince. The very prince that could get the guard banished from his home if he didn't find him in time for prince's lessons. The guard sighed in frustration and continued his search for the prince who refused to go to anything that dealt with the word learning.

What the guard didn't know was as he walked past the large, decorative but supposedly empty pots was that they weren't empty at all. In fact, they held the very person that he was searching for; the young prince.

The prince heard the footsteps of the person walk past him and soon they were a faint noise then to nothingness. He sighed in relief, glad that the guard hadn't searched in this pot for him so he could take the rebellious prince to his lessons. The prince mentally gagged at the very thought of going back to the rooms of boring lectures of things he was not interested in at the very least.

The prince listened closely in case there were any other people nearby before slowly lifting his head to peek around. Of course if anyone was nearby, they would immediately see his hair before the rest of his head would appear out of the large jar. His hair was nothing anyone has ever seen before. The completely natural spikes that had multiple colors that included a golden blonde bangs that reminded anyone of the rays of Ra, and then with its pitch black hair that stood up into spikes that turned into a deep mahogany red near the end. Some say that his unique hair was a gift from the Gods, something he should treasure for its uniqueness while others saw it as a sign of a horrible curse on the young prince. Especially when they see the color of his violet eyes that only a select few were known to have.

The young prince prayed to the gods that he would be at least able to peak from the jar without his hair giving him away and almost jumped to joy when he saw that there weren't anyone nearby. Carefully getting out of the pot, his small feet landed on the ground with ease and he carefully did yet another quick scan of the area around him. Pleased, he walked down the hall way in search of a more suitable hiding spot that didn't make his small legs fall asleep.

As he was walking, the prince scanned the beautifully decorated walls that were filled with symbols that meant something foreign to him. He wasn't required to learn the teachings of the scribes, since the king was supposed to worry about other matters than reading and writing, but his father wished for Egypt to be a successful empire in not just military and wealth, but also education as well. And that especially included his son who had a short attention span when it came to some things.

The young prince continued walking, keeping an eye out for any people who were on the hunt to put him back into his lessons. He paused before turning into a corner and scanned the hallway and frowned when he saw a guard peering into pots that looked big enough to fit a young child.

_This guard seems smarter than the other one. _He_ remembered that I usually hide in pots,_ the young prince thought. He prince quickly retreated to another direction and ran to another hiding place. The prince ran in the direction of the palace kitchens, trusting the cooks to not turn him in.

When he entered the kitchens, a smile was on his face when he saw his favorite cook there. The woman, Asenath, was a middle aged woman who had a kind face. The pharaoh had many run-ins with the woman when he snuck off to the kitchen to hide from the guards and the woman would always find him and give him a sweet smile and a sweet that always made his mouth water.

"Hello Asenath," he greeted kindly. The woman turned from her work of shaping the dough and gave the prince a tired but nice smile in return.

"Well, hello to you too, my prince," she greeted. She wiped off the flour that was on her hands and gave the prince her full attention. The prince smiled even wider and ran up to her and wrapped his small arms around her legs. She bent down slightly and returned the prince's gesture.

"It's good to see you again, my prince," she said as he released her. "Sneaking away from your lessons again, I see," she stated with a mock disappointed expression on her face. The young prince grinned and nodded.

"So, should I turn you in and help further your education or should I keep an eye out for the guards and give you sweets that will make you bigger than the hippos of the Nile?" She questioned with her hands on her hips, trying to prevent herself from smiling but failing miserably. The prince widened his eyes and his lips turned into a pout, making the middle aged woman just shake her head and chuckle.

"Alright, let's see if the baklava is finished and I'll let you have some," she said, making her way to the other end of the kitchen. The prince stayed where he was, just in case there were any cooks over there that would actually turn him in. Not everyone was as nice as Asenath.

The prince waited patiently for Asenath to return and was looking at some of the colorful assortment of fruits that filled the baskets.

"You're just in luck my young prince," Asenath announced to him while holding a plate that had a decent slice of his favorite dessert, baklava. The young prince licked his lips and his eyes practically glazed over when he saw the sparkling piece of baklava. She handed him the plate and gave him a fork, then returning to the bread she was making before. The prince walked over to a wall and sat down, his back leaning against the stone. He put a decent amount of the desert on the fork and brought it into his mouth, chewing slowly and carefully, savoring the taste. None of the cooks could make a baklava the way Asenath could.

He quickly finished the rest of the dessert and stood up from the hard floor. He walked over to Asenath who looked like she was cutting up some fruits, and waited patiently for her to finish. When she finished she noticed the little person standing next to her and looked down. He held the plate in his hands and she smiled at him.

"Done already, my prince?" she asked. The prince looked upset. He sighed.

"Yes and I wish I didn't eat so much of it so quick," he complained. "It was so good…"

She smiled at him and gently took the empty plate from him and put it on the counter next to her. He smiled to her but then heard voices.

"Go and hide in the-"she didn't get to finish her instructions before the prince ran off to go hide. The door then opened, revealing a guard that looked worn out and annoyed. He walked in and noticed the only woman cook in the kitchen, Asenath, cutting fruits.

"Asenath," he called out. "Have you seen the prince come through the kitchens?"

She paused her work and looked up to him.

"As a matter of fact, he did come by not too long ago," she answered. "Why? Is there a problem?" she asked innocently. The guard sighed.

"He ran off from his lessons again and now I'm stuck looking for him. Bes and Seth are searching for him as well but so far, we have been unable to find him," he grumbled.

"Oh," she said. She grabbed another fruit and began cutting it up into the appropriate sizes. "I do hope that you do find him soon," she said kindly. The guard straightened his shoulders and was about to leave to continue his search until he noticed an empty plate with a fork. He saw a single nut on the plate and he suddenly became suspicious.

"Asenath," he called out," Why do you have a plate next to you?" He walked closer to Asenath. She didn't flinch or pause when he asked about the plate.

"I noticed that there was a plate when I entered and brought it over to me so when I was done with my chores, I could bring it to the servants so they could wash it for me," she answered calmly. He narrowed his eyes at her, not believing her.

"Really?" He questioned. She just continued cutting up the fruits, not answering his question. He sighed and began making his way out of the kitchen. He paused at the doorway.

"Oh and Asenath?" Her knife paused. "Could you tell the prince that if he doesn't start coming to his lessons then his father will have to be get involved," he said, his back to her. He walked out of the door and a moment after he closed the door, there was silence.

_Crash._

The young prince fell out of one of the closets that held most of the kitchens brooms and other objects. Since he never let Asenath tell him where to hide instead of where he normally hid, he didn't know that instead of the closet being filled with ingredients, it was recently updated into a storage room for cleaning supplies and home to some pots and pans. He lifted his head and Asenath almost cut her fingers at the sight. She was laughing at the prince's new hat; a colorful bowl that covered the prince's entire head.

"Stupid bowl," the prince muttered to himself though the only thing the middle aged cook heard was a low echo coming from the bowl, causing her to laugh harder. The prince blushed, thankful that the bowl was hiding it, and quickly removed the large bowl from his head.

Shaking his head, the prince fixed his unique hair to its normal spikes. Asenath walked over to him and helped him up from the objects that fell out with the prince when he opened the door.

"Are you alright, prince?" she asked while he was dusting himself off.

"Yeah, I'm alright…"he muttered. The cook smiled warmly at him and he gave a small smile in return, still embarrassed of what happened.

"So…I should probably return to my lessons, right Asenath?" The prince asked.

"The choice is up to you, my prince." She checked one last time to see if the prince was alright before starting to put back the objects back into their original places.

The prince sighed in defeat and began making his way to the kitchen's door.

"I'm sorry for the mess, Asenath," he apologized, sincerely. She paused.

"It's quite alright, my prince," she said. The prince nodded and said goodbye to the cook before leaving the kitchen and return to his lesson that he decided to skip.

Asenath just shook her head in amusement and continued to clean the mess of today's misadventures with the prince.

The prince was making his way through the long hallway of the palace when he heard voices. Thinking at first that the voices were guards, he sighed in defeat and began making his way to the guards. When he rounded the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. Instead of the guards that he thought that they were, they were one of his father's sacred guardians.

_Oh no! If they realize that I'm here and not at my lessons, they'll surely tell father and I'll be in really big trouble!_

Thinking quickly, he noticed a large pot nearby and he quickly made his way over to it and crawled into it. Since it was smaller than his usual pots, he used his arms to hold down his hair so it wouldn't give him away. He overheard one of the priests speaking to the other.

"…rations are more limited than the summer before. The pharaoh has been extremely stressed over the matter and with his son growing older and without any friends of his age; the pharaoh hasn't been taking care of himself. The other night he began questioning me dealing with matters over his son. He was constantly asking me if his son was being raised properly and I kept reassuring him that he was. The major reason why the pharaoh is worried is because the prince is 5 summers old and he hasn't had a friend of his age yet."

The other guardian replied," I suppose others should findeth it somewhat unusual that a boy of his age has had no one of his own age but it shouldn't be something that the pharaoh should be constantly worried about. He does have an empire to rule."

"I agree with you," the other guardian commented. "Though I do see why the pharaoh is worried…"

"How so?'

"If the son doesn't learn the ways of compassion and friendship, I don't believe that he'll be as successful of his father."

"I suppose you're right."

"The pharaoh continues to blame himself about the whole ordeal and…." The voices and footsteps of the guardians faded away. The prince pondered over what the guardians said about him and his father.

_Could father being sick? Is it because of me?_

Suddenly something collided with the pot, causing the pot to wobble. The prince tried to steady the pot but it wasn't enough. The pot fell over and luckily for the pot, it didn't break. Though the prince fell out of it, face first and at the feet of another.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl, around his age, bent down and looking at him like he had a third head. He slowly got onto his feet and looked at the girl that was in front of him. She was dressed in commoner clothes and she had an unusual shaped hat on. She was tan like him and had brown hair that reminded him of the sweet dessert that was called something like 'chokelate.' She looked around the same age as him though he thought there weren't any other people his age around. Since his mother died shortly after his birth, he never had any brothers or sisters since his father refused to marry another woman despite pleads of many subjects.

The girl stared at the boy created by the pot.

_This boy doesn't look like he was made by the pot I put a spell on…_The girl looked closer at the boy and noticed that the boy didn't wear the same clothes of the people of the city. In fact, his clothes were extremely nice for being a boy of his age. They looked almost looked as nice as Mahaad's clothes! She glanced at his eyes and was almost captivated by them. They were unlike any color of eyes she had ever seen, despite the pharaoh's.

_He _really_ doesn't look a person made by that pot…Maybe he can be my new friend!_

"Who are you?" The young boy questioned the girl. The girl blinked her eyes in surprise. The boy could talk!

"I'm Mana."

There was a silence.

"What's it like to be a pot-person?" Mana asked suddenly. The boy looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"What's it like to be made from a pot?" She asked again. The boy looked at her like she was crazy. For all he knew, she could be.

"I wasn't made from a pot."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked at him, at the pot and back at him.

"But I accidently put a spell on the pot and then you came out of it…Aren't you a pot person?" She asked. The boy shook his head.

"I was already in the pot. I was hiding from father's guardians. And what's a pot person?" he asked. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"A pot person is someone who was made from a pot. Duh."

"Oh."

Another silence.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mana blurted.

"Huh?" The boy was surprised by her question.

"You heard me. Do you want to be my friend?" she repeated.

"Um…I guess so…"the boy answered shyly. The Mana's eyes shined brightly and her sudden grin scared the boy a little bit.

"Well, now that we are friends, I need to know your name," Mana told the boy. The boy opened his mouth to answer her but was suddenly interrupted.

"Mana?" A voice called out from the other end of the hallway. The girl turned her head to the source of the voice and widened her eyes in worry when she found out who it was.

_Uh-oh! If Mahaad finds me, he's gonna kick me out of the palace for wasting time. I'm supposed to be at classes right now!_

Panicking, she grabbed the boy's hand and ran away from the person at full speed, dragging the boy with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked, trying to not trip over his feet while running with Mana who was practically dragging him.

"Away from Mahaad!" she answered back. She took a sudden turn, causing the boy to almost fall but he quickly regained his footing. After taking another turn, the boy realized where they were heading to; the palace gardens, the very center of the entire palace.

She slowed down her pace when she noticed that they weren't being chased after and continued her way-with the boy in tow-to the palace gardens. They walked into the open gardens and Mana began making her way to a tree that grew fruit that was unknown to her. Mana finally realized that she was still holding onto the boy's hand and quickly released it and apologized.

She sat down at the trunk of the tree and was surprised when she saw the boy lay down in the shade with her near by her feet. She blinked but then smiled and rested her head against the trees, closing her eyes. After a couple of minutes of sitting there, Mana opened her eyes and looked at the boy near her feet.

The boy was just laying there on his back with his eyes closed. His arms were underneath his head, which had the most beautiful hair she had ever seen. It had golden blonde bangs that blew with the breeze and his hair itself was multiple spikes that were mainly pitch black but then went into a deep, dark crimson red at the edges.

There was a slightly stronger breeze for a moment that caused the leaves to allow a stream of light to beam on the boy's head. Surprisingly there seemed to be a shiny object on his head but the light from the sun went away, taking the shine with it. Mana blinked a couple of times; trying to reassure her that it wasn't a part of her imagination. Curious though, she stood up and sat next to the boy so she could get a closer look at his head. She brought her head closer to his and was slowly getting closer. She brought her hand up to fix his hair so she could see if there was a shiny object on the boy's head but the boy's eyes flashed opened, staring curiously at her.

"What are you doing?"

She removed her hand from near his head and looked away.

"Nothing," she lied. The boy looked at her with scrutiny, not believing her but he dropped it. He didn't want to make his new friend upset. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

Hoping to break the awkward tension, the boy decided to ask the girl why she was here and when she made an inhabitance at the palace. He was curious and besides, he would do practically anything to break the awkward silence.

"Mana." The girl turned her head in the boy's direction.

"Yeah?" she replied. The boy bit his lip in hesitance but than decided to ask her anyway.

"Why are you here at the palace?" he asked. His eyes glanced in her direction, waiting for an answer. Mana was silent for a moment, lost in her memories. The young boy adjusted himself so that he was sitting instead of lying down; his upper body was facing her.

"Mana…" he called. Mana snapped out of her memories and brought her knees closer to her body, wrapping her small arms around them.

"I come from a small village that's nearby so I'm not from here. I wish I was because Ashari would come here to get pretty things and I always wanted to go with her but she never let me, saying that I was too young. I could've taken care of myself but no," she huffed in annoyance.

"Who's Ashari?" the boy asked. Mana smiled.

"She was a friend of momma's," she answered.

"What about your mother and father?" he inquired. Mana's eyes down casted. She was silent for a moment before replying.

"They died," her voice quiet. The boy's eyes widened before they lowered, in understanding. He didn't know his own mother but he could still emphasize in a way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Mana shook her head.

"Don't be," she told him, surprising him with a small smile. "I know that they are always with me. That's what Ashari always told me." Her smile grew and the boy soon had a small smile on his face as well.

"She was really nice and it was sad saying goodbye to her," she said.

"Why did you leave?"

"Mahaad was in our village getting food and other stuff when I tripped and broke a shop." The boy seemed to recall Mahaad leaving for some training with others. "The mean and stupid man started yelling at me and said that he was gonna cut my feet off! But Mahaad saw me trip and the ugly man yell at me and he walked over saying that the man needed to calm down and other stuff. But the man started yelling at him for…how did he say it?" She pondered for a moment, her eyebrows knitted. Then she suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! He said 'stop sticking your prissy nose into other people's business where you don't belong!' But Mahaad started saying that the man was being to mean to me and that it was all an accident but then the man started saying that I caused so much damage for him that I should be punished.

_Flashback_

_A man was red from anger, despite the dark tan that engulfed his large and hairy body. He was glaring at the young boy, who by the looks of it, was barely to the age of 10 summers old. The child had clothes that obviously showed him as someone who had wealth and power but with the way he carried himself, he didn't seem to be like a spoiled brat. He was mature beyond his years and to some, it was unusual for a child to be so similar to an adult._

_The child sighed and glanced at the damage and finally at the girl, whose large, innocent eyes made his heart warm. A rare and unusual feeling. He pulled out a small pouch and tossed it carefully to the man, who caught it anxiously. _

_The man opened the pouch and was immediately taken back by how much gold was in the pouch. It was enough for him to rebuild his market stand that would be at least double the size of what was. He then began praising the young child, apologizing to him and to the young girl in hopes for the child to completely forgive him so the child wouldn't regret giving the money to the large man._

_The boy nodded and when he turned around to finish buying more food, the young girl was in front of him, her head down and with her hands behind her back._

"_Thank you for saving me from getting my feet chopped off. I'm sorry that you got yelled at from the big man because of me," she apologized, shyly. The boy smiled gently to her, like an older brother would do to his sister._

"_There's nothing you need to apologize for," he kindly stated. The girl's head snapped up and a smile was on her face. _

_What she did next surprised the hell out of the soon to be sorcerer._

_She hugged him as if he was the only thing left on this world; him, a complete stranger! But it wasn't the hug that almost caused the boy to almost have a heart attack._

_It was the innocent _power_ that he could sense deep within the girl's ka. _

_It was an unusual sensation to feel for the young magician but yet it felt similar to him in an odd way. The girl didn't know how much energy, power-so much potential! He could sense that the girl doesn't know of the existing magic that was within her but he could sense that it was used before, but only a minor fraction of what it could really do._

_The girl needed training so she could wield and control this power and she needed to begin soon. In fact, she would need to begin in at least a couple of months just so she could be prepared of what she would be going through._

_He needed to see Inhotepize; one of the oldest and wisest sorcerers in all of Egypt._

_End of Flashback_

Mana paused for a moment.

"What happened next?" the prince asked her, urging her on.

"Well, he then asked me to follow him to where he was resting his horses with the other people and started looking for this old man. And this guy was the oldest man I had ever seen!" she exclaimed. The young boy thought of any 'old man' that went with Mahaad to his trip-or 'journey' as Mahaad liked to call it-and then thought of the elder Magician who rarely went on journeys anymore due to his age. He was considered to be a powerful but wise magician though he wasn't a sacred guardian surprisingly. The boy couldn't remember his name since he never sees him but he knew who he was.

"When we found the old man, Mahaad bowed down to him and then started telling the old man a bunch of stuff that I couldn't understand about Ka and other things but he said something about magic!

_Flashback_

"_Master Inhotepize, can you not sense the Ka within herself slowly trying to make itself known? I feel as if she should begin training immediately with us so she could control the power, and not let others suffer for what she wouldn't be able to control," the boy stated. He knew he must have seemed rash and somewhat crazed, but when the girl hugged him, he could feel the raw power and potential the girl unknowingly had. He just hoped his master would agree with him and would teach the young girl._

_The old sorcerer listened to the boy and knew that for the boy to be able to seem somewhat crazed over the girl, the girl must be worth it. _

_Silence filled the tent, the children waiting for the sorcerer's decision._

_The sorcerer looked at the girl and slowly, he let his mind free, his constructed walls that he were very fond of were put down so he too would be able to sense her power at full force. _

_It took him by surprise._

_Mahaad of course immediately filled his senses but after a moment, he was able to sense an innocent, slow but powerful force coming from the girl that almost rivaled the boy next to her. Inhotepize thought for a moment, knowing that the girl would be of use to the future king in the future, like Mahaad would be but he was unsure if the girl would be willing to spend the rest of her life in the palace, forever in service of the pharaoh. The main questions were if they could teach her to wield her new power and could they trust the girl with the future pharaoh. _

_He glanced at the girl's eyes and saw innocence and curiosity in them. Searching closer into the girl's soul, he was taken back by the determination and loyalty that the girl possessed. _

_All doubts of her blew with the warm wind that blew across the desert._

_The sorcerer turned his attention to the anxious boy who awaited his decision. He nodded and gave the final words._

"_So let it be written, so let it be done."_

_The boy nodded and grabbing Mana's hand, he led her out of the tent and into the dark night. The girl looked up at the sky with worry, knowing that Ashari would be furious with her since she's been gone for so long. _

"_Um…" she trailed off, realizing that he didn't know the boy's name. The boy took notice of the girl's hesitation and remembered that he didn't know the girl's name and she didn't know his._

"_My name is Mahaad," he told her. The girl smiled at him and took her hand out of Mahaad's gently._

"_I'm Mana," she told him. She looked at the sky with worry again; Mahaad took notice of her worry._

"_Is something wrong?" he asked her. The girl looked at him and frowned._

"_Ashari is going to be mad at me for not coming home. I won't be able to do anything for so long…" she complained. Mahaad closed his eyes and mentally growled in frustration at himself. How could he have not thought of the girl's guardians? He shouldn't have acted with rash thought and took the girl home and talked with this person known as Ashari. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the village and back at the girl._

"_Can you take me your home so I could talk to Ashari?" he asked her. The girl's eyes brightened at the thought of bringing her new friend to her home and quickly agreed, grabbing Mahaad's hand and running in the direction of her home._

_End of Flashback_

"When we got home, Ashari was waiting by the door and boy, she was mad. She started telling me that I shouldn't be outside when it's dark but when she saw Mahaad, she started asking him who he was and stuff," Mana continued.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you?" Ashari asked the boy who was calmly standing next to Mana. He seemed to be of high status due to the clothes he was wearing but oddly enough, he seemed to have Ashari's high respect for him, not because of his money, but with the way he carried himself and with the way his eyes held kindness and determination._

"_My name is Mahaad of the Pharaoh's palace, future guardian of the next king," he stated. He stated his title so he could show that he meant business and that he wasn't some kid in fancy clothes. Ashari's eyes widened at Mahaad's title and glanced over at Mana who was just smiling at her. The looked back at Mahaad and noticed that he wasn't just another new friend of Mana. Surprisingly, he meant business and with his title, the woman had no choice but to listen to his words. "I wish to speak to you dealing with Mana," he stated kindly. The woman nodded and ushered them in, telling Mana to go wash up from the day's previous activities._

_Ashari lead Mahaad into a room and she motioned for him to sit down on one of the mats while she sat down on hers. Mahaad immediately started telling her of how he met Mana and that when she hugged him; he felt a power that immediately set the girl's future in stone._

_Ashari listened to the boy's tale of today's activities with the sorcerer and told her of his recommendations._

"_Mana holds within her a power that she will need to immediately learn to control so she could benefit not just her and the people around her, but she may be able to help the prince in the future when he becomes pharaoh," he told the woman. _

_Ashari was shocked by this bold comment and prediction and almost immediately, her mind refused to believe that the girl that she has been taking care of for the past three of her four summers, the girl who could barely walk on a flat surface without tripping and causing some kind of damage had this power that could help the future pharaoh. She nodded her head at herself and tried to get over the shock. The boy noticed the woman's hesitance and started speaking again._

"_I can understand that what I am saying is hard to believe but I give you my word that what I am saying is true. Mana will need to learn how to control her unfound power and she will need to begin training immediately," he stated. Ashari looked at him with confusion._

"_But she is only a child," she told him. "She is only four summers and you are telling me that she needs to start training immediately?" she asked him in disbelief. The boy nodded._

"_Normally someone of her age would have been already told if they have power but the question is if the power will mature enough and be able to grow in power and understanding or if it will just fade away in time," he told her. Ashari opened her mouth to speak but Mahaad cut her off. "The sorcerer of the pharaoh and I believe that Mana's power within her Ka will not fade but in fact will grow when she learns how to control it." Mahaad paused before speaking again. "I believe that this will benefit and help Mana in the future. The choice however, is up to you and Mana." _

_There was a pause of silence, Ashari trying to decide if this was in fact the best for Mana's future._

_Suddenly Mana skipped into the room and ignoring the serious atmosphere, she skipped to Mahaad and gave him a hug in greeting, surprising Mahaad but he quickly controlled his surprise with a greeting of his own._

"_Hello Mana," he greeted. Mana's arms released him and she then skipped to Ashari and gave her a hug of her own. Ashari was taken back by Mana's show of devotion and suddenly, her mind was set. She slowly wrapped her arms around Mana and brought the child closer to her body in defeat. After a moment, Ashari released Mana who noticed that Ashari was crying but had a smile on her face. Ashari cleared her throat before speaking to Mana._

"_Mana, how…" she paused and glanced at the boy who was watching her back. Her mind was set and she couldn't go against it now._

"_Mana…how would you feel if Mahaad took you to the palace so you could live there?" she asked the child in front of her. Mana's eyes gleamed._

"_I would be so happy!" she exclaimed. She paused for a moment. "You would come with us, right Ashari?" she asked. The woman shook her head._

"_No. This would be your own adventure with Mahaad," she told the girl. Mana bit her lip._

"_Then I won't go," she stated, though a trace of unhappiness was detected in her voice by Ashari. She shook her head._

"_You need to go," Ashari concluded. "You need to learn how to be a strong and powerful mage so you can help the prince. The prince will need you and so will the people of Egypt," she told the girl, hoping the Mana would agree with her. Mana shook her head furiously._

"_Would you do it for me?" Ashari asked. Mana stopped shaking her head and looked back at Ashari. Mana stayed silent. _

"…_Yeah…" Mana finally answered. Ashari smiled at her and then back at Mahaad._

"_Are you sure that this will be the best for her?" she asked the boy. _

"_I cannot answer that for I am not one of the gods but I can promise you that I will protect her and help her to the best of my ability," he promised. Ashari, sensing the truth behind his words, closed her eyes and then nodded to Mahaad._

"_Thank you."_

"_No," Ashari cut in. "Thank you." _

_Mahaad nodded and stood up. The woman stood up as well, picking Mana up into her arms._

"_I'll let you two say your goodbyes and I'll come back when Re descends upon this village once again tomorrow," he told her. Ashari nodded._

"_Thank you."_

_Mahaad nodded and left the two alone and headed back to the camp where he was staying at, preparing for the departure with the new addition. _

_End of flashback_

"So you're training to be a magician like Mahaad?" the boy asked. The girl nodded.

"Yep! And with Mahaad's help, I'll be able to be a powerful sorceress that will one day help the pharaoh!" she stated, standing up proudly. She turned to him.

"So why are you here?" she asked him.

"I live here," he told her. Mana rolled her eyes.  
"Well I know _that_," she stated. "But why?"

The boy was about to tell her but then paused. Would she treat him with special attention like all the other people did when they found out what his title and future was? He sighed and decided that he couldn't lie to her if she was to be his friend. Besides, father always told him that lying was an act against the gods and the boy didn't want the gods to be mad at him.

He sighed and stood up, since his legs were falling asleep. He turned to face her as a gentle breeze blew the leaves and his hair. Once again the leaves allowed a beam of Re through their shade and it hit the boys head again. Since the breeze shifted his spiked hair somewhat, Mana could see once again the shine that was on the boys head. She spoke before him.

"What's on your head?" she asked him. Confused, the boy stared at her before remembering. He always had it on his head since it was required when he was out and about and he never really thought about it.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to his head, where the shiny thing was. Mana nodded. "That's my crown," he told her.

_Crown?_ She thought

"Why do you have a crown?" she asked him, confused. The boy was about to answer her before they heard someone yell. A guard was running over to where the two children were and had a look of relief on his face. The boy grimaced when he realized he was caught. _Darn. Now I have to go back to those boring lessons again_, he thought.

"My Prince," the guard sighed in relief. Mana was shocked. She looked at the boy next to her and noticed that he was in fact wearing a crown and had an upset expression on his face.

_Is he really the prince?_ She thought.

"Hello, Mahab," the boy muttered in defeat. He really didn't want to go to his lessons not that he had a new friend that was near his age.

"My prince, the guards have been looking everywhere for you. You need to return to your lessons before your father hears of your absence from your teachings of becoming future pharaoh of Egypt," the guard spoke to him with disappointment laced in his voice. The prince sighed and nodded before turning to the shocked Mana.

_He's the prince of Egypt?_ She thought with amazement. The very boy next to her that was hiding in the pot and talking with he was the prince of Egypt and what was more surprising was that he was her friend.

"You're the prince of Egypt?" she asked the boy in astonishment. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. The boy nodded mutely and his shoulders dropped slightly.

_Great,_ he thought bitterly. _Now she's gonna not be my friend anymore or she's gonna treat me different. Stupid guard…_

Suddenly a smile was on her face and out of nowhere she attacked the prince with a hug, shocking both the guard and especially the prince.

"Hey-"the guard yelled at the girl but Mana released him.

"That is so amazing!" she exclaimed. "You live here and you have all these people work for you and you get to eat dessert before dinner without having people yell at you!" she exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

"I guess so," the boy said nonchalantly. _Not all of that's true but it's pretty close…_the prince thought._ Wait. She's not scared or bowing down to me…_

"That is so amazing…I wish I could tell people to make my own bed…" she said dreamily. She snapped out of it. "Wait, are you in trouble or something?" she asked the prince. The prince grinned sheepishly and put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously.

"As a matter of fact he is," the guard answered. The guard put a hand on the prince's shoulder. "My prince, please follow me so you can resume your lessons with Master Shimon Muran." The prince nodded and looked over to Mana.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner about me being a prince," he apologized. Mana smiled at him.

"It's okay."

The prince smiled in return and said his goodbyes to his new friend. While the prince was walking with the guard to his lessons where an upset Shimon-the holder of the Millennium Key and one of the sacred guardians of his father's court-was waiting for him so they could resume their lessons, he thought of Mana and her reaction to everything, her kind words, her enthusiasm, well…he just thought of her in general. She seemed so kind and playful to him and she wouldn't give him special treatment for him being a prince but for being her friend. The prince smiled at the thought of future activities he would do with Mana and he couldn't wait for his lessons to be over. Maybe they could put some mud in Seto's shoe tomorrow and then maybe the next day they could sneak out to the Nile and swim for the whole day and after that…a list of opportunities.

Maybe having his new friend will be exactly what the prince will need.

RERERERERRERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE

A soft breeze gently caressed the pharaoh's cheek as he was walking near the palace gardens after a long and grueling meeting dealing with the trade routes to Nubians. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Egypt's warm but fresh air that always put the pharaoh in comfort. He was relaxing in the silence of the palace when he heard a faint laughter that sounded as if it was coming from the palace gardens. Curious, Pharaoh Aknamkanon headed to the source of the laughter only to discover the prince of Egypt on a tree branch, sitting their laughing at something.

He sighed in disappointment. He has told his son not to climb trees since he was the only heir from Pharaoh Aknamkanon and no one wanted the prince to get injured from an innocent activity. Though, how the prince was able to climb the tree with his height is a mystery to all.

He took a step in the prince's direction but he then heard laughter with the prince's. A higher and more feminine pitch. Furrowing his eyebrows, the pharaoh looked for the source of the laughter and noticed a young girl next to the tree, sitting down with a determined look on her face. The girl stood up and spoke something to the prince causing him to stop laughing but he still had a smile on his face. The pharaoh looked closer at the girl and he suddenly remembered who she was.

_Ah, the young child that Mahaad found in a village, _he thought.

Looking at Re's position in the sky, he noticed that the prince was supposed to be at his lessons by now with Shimon. He frowned and looked at the prince who somehow was on the ground, still in one piece and was laughing at the girl. The girl seemed to have rolled her eyes before yelling touching the prince and yelling something while running away from him. The prince just stood there for a moment before he started chasing the girl, laughing the whole time.

The pharaoh noticed that the prince seemed lighter, more carefree...

_More like a child like he's supposed to be_, the King thought happily. He glanced at Re's position in the sky once more before smiling to himself. He started walking once again, heading back to the throne room where he would be needed once again, and smiling the whole time.

He thought of his son's new friend and smiled at the thought of his son having a friend that would be able to help the prince through his struggles as the future pharaoh of Egypt. But for now, the two could just chase each other and play pranks on others without having to worry about what was to come.

_Besides_….he thought. _My son can learn about trade routes and military strategies later on today but for now…he can just play with Mana and more than likely play pranks on some of the more…uptight future priests_, he thought with a chuckle. _With friends comes great trust and learning but also a lot of trouble for the adults,_ he thought, chuckling to himself.

But for his son….It would be worth every headache.

**End**

**Author's note**

**Boy…that was a long chapter. **

**I can't guarantee that all the chapters are going to be this long or longer and I highly doubt it. Though I'm probably going to aim for the average of at least ten pages so yeah…**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and will continue to read this story. I won't make any promises about me updating by next week or whatever because I'm busy as hell but I'll do what I can and when I can so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Thanks again and I'm asking you to review about anything and I don't mind any criticism or ideas or both. Unless if you're asking me to send in guy lovers. Sorry for those people who were hoping, but this story is going to be guy and girl. I love guy people and I have multiple friends who are gay and bisexual but since this is Ancient Egypt, I'm going to try to keep it with its beliefs and all that. I'm a big fan of its history so end of story. Sorry but that's that. I know I'm being somewhat bitchy…okay I am being bitchy but I'm just trying to warn you guys. I hate reading stories that sound really good but then they turn up like crap and I wasted my time for reading them. These are my warnings to you and I hope that even after reading all of these warnings; you'll continue to read this story. I'm seriously trying my best on this story and I hope that it'll show. My opinion is that this will be one of my better stories and this story will kick serious ass. I hope that you guys will end up thinking that too. Okay, enough of my rambling and I'll end it here with a thanks and I'll see all of you soon…hopefully.**

**AVAgrl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back and with chapter two. I seriously couldn't stop writing after chapter one so I started chapter two a little earlier than expected but that's good news for all of us. YAY!...right…okay….unlike chapter one, my author notes won't be as ridiculously long and annoying but those were a bunch of warnings. So if you are still reading this after all of those warnings then congrats to you because I will hopefully not waste your time. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Some translations for some words:**

"**sA nsw" means prince and since Mana doesn't use his name for several reasons which I will explain in the future, she uses this word. It means the same thing, but I just got tired of using "prince" all the time so I decided to mix it up a bit.**

"**Sn" means brother and it's pretty used in extremely close friendships, family relations, and/or when the two are lovers.**

**Okay enough of that and let's continue on with Chapter two.**

_Boy to Man, Memories to Visions_

The sound of the door opening filled the quiet and dark room. A maid slowly entered the room, checking her surroundings before glancing at the bed whose occupant was still sleeping soundly, his quiet and rhythmic breathing a calming sound to the maid's ears. She quietly walked over to the large windows and grabbed a handful of the thick but beautifully designed curtains that blocked Re from filling the room with its warmth and light. Swiftly she separated the curtains, filling the room with light in even the darkest corners. A smile was drawn to her lips as she saw the beautiful view that the room provided with but it quickly went away, keeping a professional demeanor.

The figure in the large and luxurious bed stirred and slowly opening his eyes, blinking rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. Slowly he sat up, stretching his arms above his head, a yawn escaped his lips. After rolling his shoulders to wake the tired muscles, he glanced out the window.

"Is there anything you need, my highness?" the maid asked the tired prince. The prince turned his head in the maid's direction. He smiled kindly at her.

"No thank you," he politely stated. With a bow of her head, the maid left the prince and his quarters.

Sighing, the prince slowly got out of bed and walked to the window that gave him a beautiful view of the palace and its surroundings. Resting his arms on the window sill, he got a much better view of what lay before him.

Beautiful clouds hovered above him, allowing a comforting shade for those beneath their massive forms but they didn't overpower the great beams of Re that made Egypt what the kingdom was known for. Re was shining brightly even though it was still in rising; a start of a new day. It beams caused many to rise to begin their normal activities-even the occupants of the palace-and with its wings of light, life was able to flourish in the great land of Egypt.

The prince glanced down and smiled at the sight of the tops of the trees gently swaying with the breeze, there leaves making a quiet, rustling sound that was relaxing to the prince. Servants were calmly working on the grounds, some carrying baskets with multiple assortments of food that were going to be used for tonight's celebration.

The prince's tenth year of birth.

The prince smiled to himself. This was the age where he was no longer consider a innocent child but instead a young man who will one day take the throne after his father. He would now be standing next to his father while Aknamkanon would be ruling, him learning the ways of the pharaoh from observing and experiencing. To Egypt, this was the time that the prince could truly be called the future ruler of Egypt and not just a prince.

The prince removed himself from the sight of the palace's features so he could start preparing himself for the day. Walking over to a basket, he grabbed his robe and left his room, heading towards the male royal washrooms where only people of the royal family and the highest ranking officials could bathe. Opening the door he walked in and was immediately surrounded by the aromas of sweet smelling oils and colognes. Scanning the area to make sure no one else was with him; he closed the door and began removing his kilt that he wore to bed. He stepped into the large, in-ground tub; checking its temperature. Satisfied, he slowly submerged his entire body into the water, closing his eyes at the relaxing water and the solitude he enjoyed quite immensely.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time just relaxing, he began rubbing the oils that protected his skin from the harsh rays of the sun over his body and was pleased that the oils scent wouldn't mask his own scent, which Mana said was very warm and earthy.

'You smell as if you were wrapped in Re's wings and covered with the scent of Egypt itself,' she told him one afternoon. The prince was confused by her words but he just went along with it, deciding to not mask his 'Egyptian scent' with the oils.

Finished with his bath, he emerged from the waters and grabbed his robe, wrapping the sash tightly around his body, hoping to not let anything come loose like last month.

_Flashback_

_The prince was finished with his bath, which he didn't have much time to enjoy its comforts due to the fact that he was running later than usual. Rushing to put his robe on, he wasn't able to tie the sash as tightly like he normally would. Carefully walking across the slippery floors, he exited from the bathing room and into the hallway where many servants and guards were making their presence known in the palace. Walking quicker than normal, he was rushing to where his room was which inconveniently on the other end of the hall way. Focused on making to his destination, he didn't notice his sash becoming loose, before falling off the robe entirely. _

_Suddenly feeling a breeze on the front part of his body, he looked down and noticed that his robe wasn't covering him as much as he had hoped. Surprised, the prince looked behind him in hopes of finding his sash but instead was face to face with a young maid and guard who were shocked to be seeing the prince's almost naked self. Blushing until his face was redder than the goddess Neith's crown; he quickly closed his robes and ran off to his room where he could hide in embarrassment for the rest of the hour._

_End of Flashback_

Blushing slightly at the memory, the prince opened the door to his room and entered. Glancing at his bed, he found his clothes which he were to wear today with his polished crown which he was to wear for the last time. Tonight he was to be gifted with a more mature and beautiful crown that would show his coming of pharaoh after his father's death which no one was looking forward to, especially the prince. Pushing back the depressing thought, the prince began putting on his clothes and jewelry, lastly his crown which gleamed under Re's embrace. He smiled to himself before walking to a table which held a bowl that contained kohl that every Egyptian wore to reduce the sun's glare. No one was without their weakness, even the sons of Re.

After finishing putting the kohl around his eyes, which he was glad that he didn't need the assistance of the maids anymore because they took forever trying to perfect the simple designs of kohl, he made his way to the palace gardens. Today he wasn't required to attend his lessons which put both him and Shimon in a better mood. Shimon was becoming frustrated with the prince's lacking in attentiveness when it didn't involve magic or shadow monsters. Sure the prince was a quick learner and ahead of his studies by several years, which his father boasted out proudly. It was just that the prince just needed to put in more effort with the other important matters dealing with Egypt instead of the more…exciting topics. Sometimes the prince's behavior worried the old man. It wasn't because the prince was reckless and behaved as if he was a spoiled brat, thankfully. But it was more that the prince was almost…unwilling to become pharaoh or at least doesn't take the time to even consider putting in more effort in his studies.

Shimon sighed. No one knew what was going on through the prince's head or what the meanings are behind his actions. _That boy is going to be giving me a lot of trouble in the future when he is pharaoh_, Shimon thought while frowning. Closing his eyes and sighing, he left the comfy confinements of his room and headed off to the throne room where he would be needed for the day.

As the holder of the millennium key was walking towards the throne room, he noticed a room with its door slightly ajar. Curious, he walked over and slowly peeked inside where he found a boy bent over a desk, writing under a small candle light so he could see the words on the parchment in the dark room. Glancing closer, Shimon saw that the boy was in fact Seto, a future priest who constantly over worked himself. Shimon always wished that the boy would at least show at least some immaturity every now and then but ever since he was accepted by the palace, the boy immersed himself into his studies.

_If only the prince would put in at least a fraction of Seto's effort_, thought the old man as he left the boy to his scrolls. _It would save me a head ache from searching everywhere for the royal pain in the neck_.

Walking forward, he rounded a corner before almost walking into Shada who seemed wet for some odd reason. Shada's eyes widened just a fraction when he realized who he almost ran into and began apologizing.

"I'm terribly sorry for being in your way, Advisor Shimon," he apologized, bowing his head in much respect. The old man just laughed and clasped his hand on the young man's damp shoulder.

"There's no need to apologize, young Shada," he told him kindly. "I should have watched where I was going," he mused. Shada gave the old man a small smile before thanking him for his kindness.

"There is no need for any apologizing or thanking, Shada," Shimon jokingly scolded. "Though you may need to go to your room for a change of drier clothes." Shada blushed slightly at the comment before bowing his head once again to Shimon before dismissing himself. Shimon smiled at the sight of the hurried Shada who recently turned the age of twelve springs. Glancing down at his chest, he suddenly felt the warmth that the millennium key was giving not to long ago, suddenly fade away to its normal temperature. He grabbed the twine that was holding the key around his neck and brought the golden piece of magic close to his face for closer observation. His dark violet eyes studied the millennium key for anything that appeared out of the ordinary, but he found none. Looking in the direction that Shada ran, Shimon kept thinking of all the times he has been near Shada and his millennium key would give off a strange feeling. It was almost as if the key was slightly calling out to Shada.

_Hmmm_, thought Shimon. _Is Shada to be the next holder of the millennium key_? he wondered. He continued his way to the throne room with much on his mind but when he took his place next to the empty throne, he banished the thoughts away; focusing on the importance of here and now. Here he was in the most important place in the entire empire. Now…he was standing next to an empty throne where the pharaoh should be.

Shimon looked around in hopes of seeing the pharaoh but he was no where to be found. _This is strange,_ Shimon thought. _King Aknamkanon_ _is usually here by now_… A thought occurred to the old advisor. _Don't tell me he decided to skip his duties as pharaoh this morning_! The advisor mentally groaned in frustration_. Just great…now I know who influences the prince to continually skip his lessons_. He sighed. _A son is the younger image of the father himself…though these two need to learn the word responsibility every now and then_, he grumbled. Sighing once again, Shimon waited for the other sacred guardians to arrive and hopefully the King would decide to come this morning for his duties…

As a matter of fact, the King was on his way to the throne room. He just had some important matters he had to deal with that concerned his son and the prince's rule as pharaoh when he took his father's throne like Aknamkanon did with his father.

The pharaoh sighed and stopped walking. He looked down at his millennium item and frowned. If only he knew that these powerful and sacred items that he thought would save and protect Egypt were actually a dark and powerful magic that was made from the death of an entire village. His heart ached for the souls that were stolen to make these millennium items, even if they were thieves who've stolen from his ancestry. They were still _his_ people and he should have paid more attention to what his brother, Aknadin, did to possess the powerful magic. The eye on the item gleamed at him.

No.

The pharaoh shook his head and tried to rid the dark thoughts that plagued his mind. He huffed. He took care of this a year ago and his son should be safe, now that he had the gods on his side and not against. But…it was exactly one year ago when he took his son to the secret but sacred underground temple in hopes of sacrificing himself for his son's future. He could only hope that the streaks of lightening that appeared within the temple itself was an approval from the gods.

Suddenly he heard a crash.

He tensed at the possible chance of someone trying to attack anyone. Even though the chances were slim to none, it has happened before and this time, the king wasn't going to allow anything to get pass him. He walked over to the corner that lead to the hallway where the crash seemed to have came from. Carefully, he looked over and what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

There were a couple of pots that were once standing proudly, but now some laid broken while others were rolling from their previous spot. The dirt they held was just about everywhere and the plants that they used to hold were now bent and on the floor with the dirt.

_Who could have created this mess_?! The king thought angrily. _And especially today of all days_! Soon his ears heard a yell coming from one of the rooms; glancing towards the door, he realized someone was in there and was probably being attacked. Quickly walking to the door he was just about to reach for the door knob until the door swung open, revealing his son who had his eyes closed and was running, his hands covering his unique head.

The prince ran past him, who didn't know there was a single soul in the hallway, and was yelling at the top of his small lungs. The prince ran down the hallway, not even tripping over the mess that he must have made earlier.

"What in Re's name-" the king wondered out loud before he felt something flew over his head and knock his crown over his eyes. Fumbling to fix his crown he heard a squawk, and flapping of wings. When he adjusted his crown to its proper place, he saw the prince make a left at the end of the hallway with a beautifully colorful bird following him. When they disappeared from his sight, Aknamkanon stood there, blinking his eyes in shock. Was his son, the almighty prince of Egypt and a son of Re, running away in terror…from…a small bird?

He blinked a few times until he heard a yelp in pain.

"OW!"

He quickly gathered his senses and turned towards a short cut that allowed the king to catch up with his son without having to run after him, which would tire him out for the rest of the day thanks to his older age.

When he entered one of the many hallways of the palace, he only had to wait for a moment before he heard a crescendo of someone yelling in terror and pain towards him. Standing at the end of the hallway, he saw the prince round the corner that lead to the hallway but the prince wasn't alone. A bird was flying after him and was using his sharp beak against the prince's head, causing the prince to yelp in pain whenever the beak made contact with him. The prince stopped running for a moment and tried to unsuccessfully shoo the bird away with his arms but whenever the bird found an opening, it would only peck the prince back.

"Ow!" the prince cried out. "Go away you stupid bird!" The insult to the bird only seemed to fuel its rage against the boy. It pecked harder and with much more speed than before, the bird continued to cause the prince pain.

The kind just stood there, bewildered by the situation that had laid itself before him.

In front of him, his son was waving his arms frantically, trying to get rid of the bird that was attacking him for who know what reason. And the bird was doing a very successful job as well. Having enough of this strange yet humorous situation, the King put a stop to it. Besides, the palace had suffered enough damage from the prince and the… small…bird.

"What in the world is going on?" he questioned loudly, pausing the bird's attack on the prince and the prince's frantic attempts of protecting himself from the sharp beak. The prince looked behind him and saw his father staring at him with eyes filled with disbelief and humor yet the stern voice clouded the light emotions out.

"Father?" he asked in disbelief and in embarrassment. There he was trying to defend himself (and failing miserably and painfully) against a small bird that he had only tried to feed a bread crumb an hour ago. Now look at him. His once clean and cared for clothes were now wrinkled and dirty with several rough spots that made the royal prince look like the exact opposite of what his rank was.

And with his father, who was dressed in his some of his finest attire that was especially chosen for today, standing in front of him only made the prince look even more like a peasant boy who hadn't bathed in a week.

The bird, sensing a great power in the room, let out one last squawk and a hard peck at the prince's head, who yelped in pain, and quickly flew away. The prince rubbed his head where the bird had pecked him but quickly withdrew his hand when remembered that his father was still watching him.

"Um…Hello father…" the prince said, trying to at least lessen the intensity of his father's gaze upon him. "Uh…what are you doing here?" he asked.

The King just stared at him for a long moment before his eyes blinked. Never before had he witnessed such an occurrence in his many years of being pharaoh. He has seen war, sickness, love, jealousy, and a variety of amusing events but this…this was something that he could never forget, even if he wanted to.

Guards suddenly interrupted the silence and when they spotted the king and prince, they immediately stopped their running and bowed in deep respect.

"Your highness," one of the guards spoke, his voice drenched with deep regret of interrupting. "I am sorry to interrupt you but it seems that there has been an intrusion on the palace and we have found that they have attacked many areas, causing much disturbance and destruction throughout the palace." The guard looked up at the King who was just staring blankly at him before, to much of everyone's surprise, the King let out a booming laugh.

The sight of his son being attacked by a small bird and witnessing some of the destruction and desperate attempts getting rid of the bird…and now with the guards suspecting someone had entered the palace from the outside and attacked the palace was almost too much for the old king to hold in. With the guards surprised looks on their face of the king's sudden action and the prince blushing in much embarrassment only fueled the King to laugh even harder. The son let out a chuckle of his own before rubbing his head in comfort and in embarrassment. The guards just stood their not knowing what to do.

"Your…highness…" the guard managed to stutter his words out. The king's laughter died down and only a smile and a twinkle in his eye remained.

"There is no need for panic," the king spoke kindly, laughter still evident in his voice. "Return to your normal duties after you tell the servants to clean up the mess that's throughout the palace." And with that, the guards scrambled off to do the king's bidding, leaving the dirty son and amused King alone. There was a silence.

"I'm terribly sorry, father," the prince quietly apologized, his head hung in shame. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble to you or to the-"The king interrupted the prince's rambling.

"I would suggest that you clean yourself up before going about the palace," the king said. The prince looked up in disbelief and the king just looked at him, his face back to its normal demeanor; emotionless. But the prince knew his father well and was surprised that his father had forgiven him without a punishment. Nodding his head, a smile growing on his face, the prince complied with a 'yes sir and thank you' before running off to clean himself from the day's previous activities.

The King just shook his head at the sight of his dirty son before he too left for his duties where an upset and anxious Shimon was waiting.

Once the prince left his room with new clothes and freshly washed, again, the spiky haired boy made his way down the hallway in search of his closest yet unusual friend; Mana. A he walked, he noticed a couple of damp areas on the floor that seemed to lead to the other end of the palace where most of the priests and priestess were in training, including Shada. The prince immediately started giggling at the thought of Shada walking around the palace drenched from the prince's previous encounter with the usually calm and collected young man.

_Flashback (About one and a half hours ago)_

A young prince was glancing at a small but sturdy peach tree that had made a residence in the palace's courtyard before even his father's reign. The peach tree that stood beautifully before him was the essence of his childhood. Constantly blooming with new and wonderful things and yet beneath all of its fruit and bark; it held a complex mind of its own, even for a tree.

It was one of the few fruit trees-well tree in general-that could withstand the constant beating of the Sun during the day and the extreme temperature difference when Re had set for the night. To the prince, it was a tree that held memories and accomplishments for the young boy and he would continue to have a soft spot for the tree that towered over him. Besides, peaches were one of his favorite fruits and when the tree provided the sweet treat, he would be able to pluck one of its creations and bite into it, always savoring the delicious taste. Though after being caught hanging upside down from one of the branches, the prince was forbidden from even thinking of climbing the tree thanks to his father. Servants were to be called over for him and they would have to pluck one of the fruits; ruining some of the fun for the prince.

Shada was walking past he courtyard when he noticed the young prince lying on the grass, his head towards the peach tree that inhabited the middle of the courtyard. Curious, Shada began making his way over to the prince.

"What are you doing, my prince?" Shada asked the boy when he approached him. Snapping the boy out of his thoughts, the prince turned his head over to Shada and smiled at him. Sitting up, the prince motioned the priest in training to sit next to him which Shada complied.

"Shada…why do you want to become priest?" the prince asked, ignoring Shada's question. Shada was surprised by the prince's sudden question and Shada wasn't able to answer the prince for a while. The prince looked over at him, waiting for Shada's answer. Shada blinked his eyes for a moment before answering.

"Well…"Shada paused, thinking over his answer. "I suppose you could say that I owe a debt to Shimon and I need to repay it for my sake." The prince stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

"When I was younger," Shada began," I was out casted from many people since I felt uncomfortable around people who weren't…hm…I guess you could say that I felt uncomfortable around people who I believed weren't perfect." Shada paused before a small smile began making an appearance on his face. "It wasn't till after my sixth summer that I finally began accepting people of any standard into my life.

"I was walking around the village taking in the sights of people's everyday and imperfect lives that I held a great distaste for when I heard a loud eruption of cheering and praising. I went to the source of the noise and that's when I saw Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Master Shimon for the first time. The two had decided to make an unsurprised visit to the village so they could see if the village was in poor condition or not, which thankfully, the village needed only minor repairs to a nearby temple.

"I was dumbstruck by the two great men and luckily, I wasn't the only one who looked like a fool staring an insignificant object of little value." Shada paused to chuckle at himself for his foolishness. The prince just stared at Shada, waiting for him to continue with his story. Shada calmed down and smiled.

"My staring was interrupted when a servant of the king stumbled unexpectedly and fell on Master Shimon who was walking bedside the King's sedan causing him to land underneath the servant girl. I was enraged at the servant girl and a few others around me were quite upset as well but my feeling of anger was almost overwhelming for my small body. I began making my way over to them but what I saw before me made me stop. There was the powerful priest, a holder of the millennium key, and advisor to the pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt himself, laughing about the whole ordeal. The servant girl was apologizing and bowing to him but Shimon just helped the girl up while he was laughing and then told her it was alright.

"I was appalled by the whole thing. There was the advisor to the pharaoh laughing about a measly servant girl tripping and landing on top of him. But what Master Shimon said to the girl made me rethink my life.

"He told her that everyone of every class made mistakes and accidents and that is what makes us great. Everything would be okay if you just thought positively about what happened and learned from it." Shada paused and sighed happily to himself.

"After he said that, he went over to a market stand and bought a piece of fruit and gave it to the girl who took it with a smile. He just laughed and said that he had a great opportunity of having such a beautiful women fall onto him. The girl laughed with him and began eating the piece of fruit."

"But how does that make you feel like you have a debt to Shimon?" the confused prince asked Shada. Shada smiled at the prince.

"Well, he opened my eyes to the fact that no one is perfect and yet we should try to learn our mistakes so we can try to be the best that we can be. I was a fool to think that I could only befriend people who are perfect and thanks to Shimon… don't believe that anymore and now I have friends who do have flaws but instead them turning me away, their flaws are what make me treasure and trust them even more," Shada answered.

"Oh."

There was a pause of silence. Shada's being was relaxed and at peace while the prince was thinking about what Shada had just said.

"Shada…"

"Yes, my prince?" Shada asked, giving the prince his attention. The prince fiddled with his fingers for a moment before asking Shada his question.

"Are…well…are we…friends?" the prince shyly asked him. Shada blinked at the prince for a moment before smiling at the prince's question.

"I believe us to be close friends, my prince," Shada truthfully told the prince. The prince looked up at Shada with a grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course."

With that, the prince stood up abruptly. He looked down at the surprised Shada and smiled down at him.

"Since we are friends," the prince told Shada," we should play a game."

Shada smiled at the prince and chuckled at his enthusiasm. The prince was always a person who loved games and could never back out of a challenge. And he would always win too, even if it was a game he was unfamiliar with. Shada got up from his previous sitting position.

"Okay. What would you like to do, your highness?" he asked. The prince thought for a moment, thinking of multiple games that they could play. An idea came to him.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "I received a gift a couple days ago from a noble from Babylonia and he said that it was popular there and it was fun. I haven't tried it yet but now is the perfect time to try it out!"

"Okay. Where is it?"

"It's in my room but I can get," the prince eagerly told Shada. Shada nodded.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

The prince nodded his head in agreement and the two began making their way to the prince's room.

The prince was walking as fast as he could to his room and Shada only had to pick his pace up slightly to match the prince's eager speed. They were passing many rooms at a quick speed, almost running into many servants in their quick haste but luckily no damage was caused. Yet.

Since Shada had never been to the prince's room, he was trying to note some of the directions that lead to the room so his concentration wasn't completely on the prince and his surroundings. The prince took a sharp turn to the left and Shada followed suite.

_Hmm…I don't recall this area of the palace very well…_Shada thought. _I wonder if this is-_

His train of thought was cut off.

Since Shada wasn't paying close enough attention to the prince and his surrondings, he didn't here the prince's warning off an abnormally large uplift off one of the tiles on the floor. Shada's foot caught the tile and he began falling, his arms trying to grab something to hold on to stop his falling. A servant was walking by the two with a large bowl of water but she or Shada had expected Shada to fall. The young Shada accidently knocked the bowl of water out of the servant's arms while he was falling.

Behind him, the prince heard a large thump and what sounded like a crash. The prince stopped and turned around, surprised at the sight.

There was a servant who was apologizing profusely to Shada who was getting up from the floor. Shada had pieces of what looked like a bowl surrounding him and Shada was soaked. _What the happened?_ The prince thought. He quickly made his way over to the fallen Shada.

"Are you okay?" the prince quickly asked.

"I'm alright," Shada told the prince. His attention was then taken by the servant who was still apologizing to the now drenched Shada.

The prince finally took in Shada's appearance.

Shada's clothes that used to flow with ease were now sticking to his body, making his form look awkward and disfigured. His kohl that he had around his eyes was now running down his face, causing him to look like he was one of the palace's pets: a lemur. There was a patch of dirt on his face but what the prince saw next made him almost fall on the ground from laughing.

Shada had a large red dot that was between his eyes, making it seem that he had a third eye. But when the prince took a closer look, it noticed that it was a pimple; a large and disturbing pimple that seemed that it could rival the size of Egypt itself.

The prince laughed, causing the servant and Shada to look at him strangely before Shada began looking at himself. Sure he was drenched and slightly dirty, but it wasn't _that_ funny…

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he began thinking. But when he scrunched his eyebrows, he felt an odd discomfort between his eyes. Horror washed over him.

The makeup that he put on earlier this morning had been washed away and now…

His pimple was exposed.

His eyes widened and his cheeks became flushed. He took his hand and placed it over the large…thing and began making his way towards his room, running away from the shocked servant and hysterical prince.

When the prince noticed Shada was gone and the servant was looking around nervously, avoiding the prince's gaze, the prince calmed down with only an occasion giggle escaping his lips. The servant bowed her head in respect for the prince but the prince dismissed her, telling her that it wasn't her fault. The servant smiled at him and began picking up the broken pieces of the bowl, the prince leaving her with her duties.

_End of Flashback_

The prince avoided the still moist floor while he was walking but he suddenly felt something jump on his back, causing him to fall onto the floor, bringing the thing with him.

When the prince opened his eyes, he began hearing giggling coming from on top of him.

"Mana…" he groaned.

The giggling continued but the enthusiastic girl got off of him and offered her hand to help him up. Her other hand was over her mouth to try to hide her giggles but her effort was a wasted attempt. The prince looked at her hand and shook his head, getting up off the floor on his own. Luckily Mana was used to the prince's "on his own" behavior and wasn't hurt by the prince's actions.

"You know," the prince began, while trying to dust himself off. "One of these days I might mistake you for an assassin and use my training on you." The prince stared pointedly at her. Mana rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure you will, almighty prince," she agreed sarcastically. The prince was about to stick his tongue at her but quickly thought otherwise. One of his teachers scolded him for using such a childish gesture for a future pharaoh and since today was the day that the prince was to be an official young man, he had to act his age. The prince just shook his head at her instead though Mana noticed a hesitation in the prince's actions.

"What's wrong, sA nsw?" Mana questioned the prince. The prince shook his head and began walking. Mana paused a second before catching up with the prince, her steps matching his.

"Sn…" Mana pouted. The prince sighed and stopped walking, surprising Mana with the sudden cease in movement. She waited patiently.

"I'm now ten summers of age, Mana," the prince quietly told her, but his words held a deep meaning. "This is the day where I will become a young man and the true future King of Egypt once my father…" he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Mana's eyes down casted at his words and sudden realization came to her.

Today was the day where he would become a young man and in several years, his father will travel to the Afterlife and leave his legacy to his son. She always knew that he was to be pharaoh, but today…right now…she felt as if the prince was one step closer to his destiny…his gift…his curse.

The prince was always taking lessons on subjects that he would need in the future when he would rule but after today; he would be taking more lessons and training, leaving less time for him to spend time with her.

She felt like she was losing her best friend.

"I'll need to act my age and part for now on. I'm prince of Egypt and future ruler and I need to take more responsibility so I can learn to be the best pharaoh that I can be. Otherwise, I would let my people, friends, and my father down…And I can't allow that," he said, his voice filled with determination. Mana lifted her head at the future pharaoh's powerful words and was almost taken back by what she saw.

He stood with power and confidence, as if he was facing the future conflicts that would try to bring him down. He seemed powerful and yet mysterious at the same time. As if a new power that was deep within his soul was brewing; an unknown and extremely powerful force that was ready to face any enemy that stood in the way. But what made her almost made her gasp were the prince's eyes.

His eyes were filled with determination and confidence, causing her to want to crumble beneath his gaze. His determined and confident eyes made him seem as if he was several years older…as if he was the mighty pharaoh right now, readying himself for anything that opposed him.

Mana felt as if she was seeing a vision of what he would be in the future; a powerful and wise pharaoh that was daring anything and anyone to challenge his greatness. But instead of cowering in fear of what she saw…she welcomed it. An epiphany came to her.

The prince would slowly turn into the figure before her and there was no way she could stop it. This was his destiny and she couldn't even attempt to stop what was meant to be. This was who he was and will be and instead of allowing the troubles to separate them; she would need to be there for him and overcome the conflicts. No matter if it meant losing her life in the process, she needed to be there for him no matter how horrible the situation was.

Even if he would try to push her away, she will just hold him closer and not let him go.

Even if they weren't there together, they would be in each other's hearts.

Instead of turning away from the conflicts that will arise, Mana welcomed them. The two of them will overcome them and their friendship would never weaken but instead grow stronger.

Mana blinked her eyes and suddenly the future pharaoh disappeared. There was only a young prince who made a promise to become a great pharaoh, even if it meant his childhood in front of her.

She mentally shook her head and closed her eyes once again, calming herself, before opening them to the present. She suddenly enclosed the prince in a tight hug with a smile on her face. Taken back by her gesture, the prince was frozen for a moment before he hesitantly brought his arms around Mana, returning the gesture.

After what seemed like hours, Mana let the prince go and gave him a warm smile. The prince just gave her a confused look in return.

"What was that for-"

Mana interrupted the prince by giggling and ran off, rounding the corner with her laughter following her.

The prince, confused, shook off the random act and began chasing after the giggling Mana. Laughing as he ran, he allowed his childhood to stay for now before he would soon need to abandon it for his future duties as future King of Egypt.

***

"Shimon…" The prince whispered. The old man didn't hear his name being called.

"Shimon…" He whispered louder. The prince groaned in frustration when the old man didn't respond. If the prince wasn't sitting next to his father and was practically the center of attention tonight, he would be hitting his head against the throne in frustration. The prince has been trying to get Shimon's attention for the past ten minutes and so far, Shimon hasn't acknowledge him at all whatsoever.

_Darn old man hasn't even waved his hand as if to dismiss me_, the prince mentally grumbled. _He needs his hearing checked_…

King Aknamkanon overheard his son trying to get his advisor's attention and had to contain his chuckle. Obviously the prince was getting quite annoyed with the lack of Shimon's attention and after the prince's last attempt; the prince seemed as if he was ready to bang his head on something hard in frustration. King Aknamkanon turned his head to his son.

"Is something wrong, my son?" he asked the frustrated prince. The prince quickly fixed his slumped posture and shook his head.

"No father," he replied.

The king only nodded his head, though he wasn't satisfied with the prince's answer. He felt the corners of his mouth twitching upwards even though he was trying not to show much emotion. He leaned to his right and propped his elbow on the arm of the throne, bringing his hand to hold his face in position but carefully and sneakily used his fingers to hide his failing attempt of controlling his smile. He looked as if he was intent on watching the beautiful women twirl in a seductive dance but when Shimon glanced behind him, since he was one of the upper steps that lead to the throne, he knew that his old friend was trying to hide some kind of emotion that was breaking through his emotionless façade.

Shimon's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he looked around him for something that was amusing for the pharaoh but he found none. Mentally shrugging his shoulders in defeat, his attention returned to the beautiful dancers that were elegantly moving about on the palace floors.

The prince, being fooled by his father's fake attention to the dancers, began thinking of a way to capture Shimon's attention without bringing the attention on himself. He noticed a bowl of grapes next to him and an idea suddenly occurred to him. Without anyone knowing, he grabbed one of the grapes and adjusted it till it was properly positioned in his scrawny but strong fingers. He carefully aimed with his hand and shot the grape at Shimon's head.

Shimon felt something hit his head and he stiffened. Not wanting to draw attention on himself, he slowly around with his head. Not sensing or seeing any danger, he stopped looking but kept a keen eye out for anything suspicious; just in case.

The prince sighed in frustration. He began resorting back to his original plan.

"Shimon…"the prince whispered.

"Master Shimon…" he whispered a little bit more loudly.

"_Master Shimon_…" the prince hissed at Shimon harshly, frustrated with Shimon's lacking ability of being able to hear at a short distance.

Shimon's ears perked at the sound of his name and recognized the annoyed voice. He turned around and walked up the last step to platform, bowing his head in respect. He walked over to the successful prince and brought his head closer to the prince's.

"Yes, my prince?"

Finally…the prince thought, glad to be done of the annoying failures of Shimon not hearing his name being called.

"Shimon, who are those people over there? The ones who are near the door wearing white," he asked, nodding his head over to where a group of people were who appeared to be around the prince's age and somewhat older. Shimon's eyes scanned the area to where the prince was nodding his head to until he found what the prince was asking about. His eyes gleamed.

"Those are future priests, my prince. They have been training at the temples in other villages since early childhood and have been brought here so they could continue on with their training and studying," Shimon explained.

"So they are training to be priests like Shada and Mahaad?" the prince asked.

"Not quite. Mahaad is training to be a sorcerer but he still made an oath to the gods to be a priest. Shada is training to be a priest but he is to be serving you at the palace, if everything goes according to plan," Shimon explained.

"Oh. So who are they?" he asked, somewhat eager to find the new peoples' names. Shimon scratched his chin for a moment, trying to remember some of the names.

"Hmmm…if I remember right…see the young woman with her black hair that isn't braided? She's standing next to a girl that has her hair braided, Cena I believe," the advisor pointed out. The prince nodded his head when he noticed her. "Well her name is Isis and she was the daughter of a merchant who died not too long ago. In fact, she came to the palace when she was a young girl and she met you but you were only an infant at the time." The prince nodded but didn't recall ever meeting the girl.

"What about him?" the prince asked, nodding over to a person who looked his age. He was bald and scrawny, like the prince but he looked oddly familiar. When Shimon noticed who the prince was asking about, he felt a pang in his heart.

"That is Karim," he answered. The prince looked confusedly at him. Shimon sighed.

"His father was the previous holder of the millennium scale," he informed the prince. The prince's eyes widened and he looked at the boy once again in disbelief. No wonder Karim seemed so familiar! The prince had never met him but he was practically the spitting image of his father only younger.

"Poor Karim," he whispered with sympathy.

The holder of the millennium scale was very ill with an unknown disease that made the man unable to get up from his bed and perform his duties as one of the six sacred guardians of the pharaoh. He has been sick for about a month now and with his weakened state, the chances of him surviving didn't look very good despite the prayers and medicines.

Shimon nodded gravely and silently sent another prayer to the gods in hopes of his friend to be better soon. The prince watched Karim intently before a flash of blue captured his attention. He immediately saw a young man wearing blue and white robes leaning against a wall in a corner, allowing him to see all and be hidden but with his piercing blue eyes, it gave him away. The prince's posture immediately stiffened for unknown reasons and he turned his head over to Shimon but his eyes still intently watching the quiet and elusive boy.

"Shimon, who is the one that is wearing blue and white robes," he asked. Shimon followed the prince's fierce gaze and immediately saw who he was staring at.

"Ah…" Shimon mused. "Now that is Seto. A young man who is about fourteen winters yet his intelligence and maturity is of a much greater age which has allowed him to become a priest already despite his young age." The prince held no surprise or any emotion, in fact, for the young priest. Shimon was confused about the prince's more…unwelcomed attitude towards the young priest but he continued.

"Seto came from a village that was attacked by criminals which caused him to lose his home and mother. He found his way here and began studying-"the prince cut him off.

"What about his father?" the prince asked, releasing his intense gaze with the priest.

"Even he doesn't know. He holds no memories of him and so we have come up with the conclusion that he is an orphan," the old advisor told him darkly. The prince felt a small pang in his heart for the priest, unable to even imagine a life without his father guiding and protecting him. He gazed at the young priest once more but as soon as he looked at him, all the feelings of remorse and sorrow that he held for Seto were suddenly forgotten.

Seto had looked over to the prince when he felt as if he was being watched and had caught the gaze of the prince. They held eye contact for what seemed like an eternity. Seto could see the sorrow and pity that the prince held for him but instead of ignoring it or welcoming it; he sent a message of his own. His piercing, Nile blue eyes became harder and fiercer at the prince and he could sense the prince recalling all the sorrow he felt for him. And to Seto's surprise, the prince sent a gaze of his own that would have taken the priest back, if he were softer. The prince's gaze held power and mystery that made Seto curious of the prince's true inner power. The prince's gaze fought back against Seto's harsh glare, which was new to Seto. Normally others would bow their heads or cower away but this prince…he seemed accepting of any challenge that Seto would throw at him.

And for the first time in his life, Seto felt as if he was in the presence of a worthy rival who would challenge who Seto was and the extent of his inner and outer power.

The two of them continued to gaze back at each other, unwilling to back down from the other until a sudden silence made them break apart at the same time, their eyes trained on the person who was standing proudly and god-like, waiting for everyone to give their undivided attention to him.

The great and powerful pharaoh of Egypt.

Everyone froze what they were doing and respectively gave their king their attention that he was patiently waiting for.

"My friends and people, I welcome you to my palace where my ancestors have continued to rule for generations. And today, my son will be written down as one of the successors of the great line of kings since now he is now a young man.

"He has been through multiple lessons that have expanded his knowledge so he can become a successful and great ruler but now…He is of age where he can learn the true lesson of being a pharaoh.

"Today my son is now a young man and the acknowledgeable prince of Egypt; the future king of our golden empire." There was a cheer for the prince and the prince calmly stood their, carefully understanding the deep meaning of his father's words that were meant for him only. The king waited until the cheering was done.

"I can only wish that the gods will allow my son a safe yet majestic rule through his dynasty as pharaoh. May the great God Re be at the side of my son during his rule and allow him to be successful." Aknamkanon paused before he faced his son.

"My son," he called over to him. The prince froze for a moment before he made his way over to his awaiting father. King Aknamkanon gently put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Soon one day this will all be yours," he told him, his voice barely audible to the people that were around him.

"Once I make my passage to the Afterlife, you will sit in the throne that our ancestors have sat in countless times before and like them, you will rule Egypt. You will have power that many will bow down to but you will also have many who will oppose you and your rule. Every great king will have their battles that will be settled on the battlefield with your sword gleaming under Re's wings but you will have more battles that will need to be settled off the battle field.

"You are now a young man and you have been gifted with the power that was gifted by the gods their selves and you will need to control and respect it. My son, you are now of the age when a boy becomes a young man and you will be given more responsibilities that will want you to turn against what you have been born with and have been taught." The prince nodded in understanding and the King was beaming with pride. Unlike him, his son was able to accept the curse and gift that he had been born with without hesitance. When Aknamkanon's father gave him the same speech when Aknamkanon turned ten falls old, Aknamkanon hesitated for such a long period of time that his father was actually sweating in confusion and worry. But unlike now, Aknamkanon's son was ready to face his destiny as future pharaoh without any hesitance. The king spoke louder so everyone could hear.

"My son, you are now ten summers old and are now the official future pharaoh of Egypt. Will you accept what the gods have blessed you with and will you honor your title? Do you understand you are now the true Prince of Egypt?" he paused.

"My son…will you go through the conflicts that you will face as my future successor and will you handle them with pride and honor?

Silence seemed to cast itself across Egypt.

The prince stood with pride, confidence, his stance marking him as a future king and god. His eyes blazed with determination that was unusual for someone of his age. His very spirit suddenly began to make itself known to those who could sense powers of what lay before them and everyone who was a holder and future holder of the millennium items could sense a great and mysterious presence that blazed within the prince.

It seemed as if the very gods of Egypt were in the room, their mystic beings infused with the future pharaoh and they too were awaiting the prince's answer.

Though, unlike his father that stood before him, the prince did not hesitate. He did not question who he was or what he was born as.

He knew who he was and was meant to be. He was not about to deny it.

The prince stood with a confidence that was unknown to all that knew him and they had the urge to fall to their knees and bow down to his power.

"Yes."

His answer seemed to spread across Egypt.

To the tops of the great pyramids to the deep, murky depths of the Nile.

Gods of above could hear him and those who lay beneath his feet heard him.

His enemies heard his challenge and his friends prepared themselves.

But here and now, people heard his promise and they knew that his words had sealed his destiny.

But this time, unknown to most, Re, the greatest God of them all, was engulfing the prince in his wings.

The future pharaoh had Re on his side and those who opposed him were going to fall.

The people rejoiced and the King never felt such pride before.

The prince faced the people within the palace and gazed upon their faces.

For he was now the future King of Egypt.


	3. Chapter 3

**!Here are some terms you might want to know!**

**Shay: Egyptian God of Destiny.**

**Field of Hetep: Also known as the Afterlife.**

**Maat: is the principle that held Ancient Egyptian society together and underpinned religious belief. Is translated as "truth," "order," "justice," or "balance." Also is a goddess**

**Suna: the title for Doctor/Healer. In this case Suna Hork means Doctor Hork.**

**Ankh: Egyptian word for oath. Wah also means oath.**

**I hope you all have enjoyed the first couple of chapters so far. But here comes Chapter three. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish and beg Ra, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

_The Truths and Words_

Dread filled the great kingdom of Egypt.

Silence and worry occupied the palace where the once great and almighty King Aknamkanon sat confidently at his throne where he ruled his kingdom. Though today, like the past week, the king was unable to sit on his throne and rule his kingdom. He was instead lying on his bed with labored breathing and a weak pulse; a sign of what was to come.

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. A young man with unique colored hair was making his way down the hallway to the palace gardens where he could finally have a moment of peaceful solitude. He rounded a corner but he paused in mid-step, sighing. Two female servants were whispering to each other and by their facial expressions, giggles and sighs, they weren't whispering prayers to the gods for a good outcome for the sick pharaoh. The prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began making his way over to the gardens, silently passing the two gossiping servants. The servants took notice of the prince's passing and were silent, their eyes following the prince's every step, their eyes filled with lust. When they thought he was out of hearing range, they let out a giggle and began speaking to each other with more enthusiasm.

The prince rolled his eyes and made a final turn to the palace gardens. He visibly relaxed at the sight and made his way to the center of the gardens where his favorite tree stood, its tops gently dancing with the slight breeze. He sat down, his back against the trunk and with one leg straightened and the other bent, his arm resting on his leg. He sat in silence, enjoying the silent moment that he was rarely granted these days.

Ever since his father coughed blood a month ago, royal officials were becoming nervous of what was to come and the prince was put under more pressure with more complicated decisions and lessons, leaving little to no time for himself. But early this week, the king was unable to attend his normal duties as pharaoh and he has been in his bed since. With the king's inability to be a proper pharaoh, the prince was practically taking all of his duties at full force since most of the priests had their hands full with the king's being.

The prince sighed. He continued to deny it but deep within his heart he knew that his father, his guardian, would soon make his way to the Field if Hetep where he would be greeted by Osiris. His father's spirit would be at peace and he would be in paradise but the prince couldn't help but feel a sense of selfishness. He desperately prayed that his father would be better soon, for he was his father who guided him and loved him throughout the prince's life. But if his father left now, the prince would be lost and with the king gone, the prince would have to take on the throne. Of course he had always wished to be pharaoh but now…with his father slowly grasping at Death's hand…the prince regretted making the oath of becoming the future pharaoh after his father had made the passage way to the Afterlife.

The prince was losing his father and no matter how many times he prayed, no matter how many spells the priests cast: King Aknamkanon was going to hand Egypt over to his son.

The prince felt his body begin to quiver and the tears about to fall from his eyes but he quickly shook off the tears and calmed down the shaking. As a prince of Egypt, he was not to show weakness. He had never seen his father cry and the prince shouldn't either. He was the future pharaoh of Egypt and he had to be strong like his father was.

Is, the prince mentally corrected himself. But deep within his soul, the prince knew and he couldn't deny what Shay had in store for him and his father.

Somewhere else among the palace held a young woman by the name of Isis. But unlike seven years ago at the prince's tenth coronation of being the future pharaoh of Egypt, Isis was a beautiful young woman who was now a priest. But not just any priestess, but instead a more noble and higher ranking. She had become the holder of the millennium necklace which she wore proudly around her neck. She had only recently become a member of the pharaoh's sacred court but she was one of the wisest of the court. And although she was a young woman of beauty, surprisingly she was well accepted into the court with no disregards. The mysterious millennium items chose whom and the priests and priestess didn't question their judgment.

Isis was making her way to her room where she could finally rest after a long afternoon. Since she knew more healing methods and medicines than the other royal priests, they had left her in charge of caring for the kin, even though everyone knew of the king's fate.

"Priestess Isis," a voice called out to her. Isis turned around and noticed the other priest, Mahaad, making his way over to the exhausted priestess.

"Yes Priest Mahaad?" she replied, trying to hide her exhaustion.

"Have you seen the prince recently?" Mahaad asked. Isis understood the two meanings of his question. She shook her head.

"I haven't and it is making me curious," she answered, her head peering down the hallway in hopes of seeing the prince. "It is unusual that he is missing during this time of day." Mahaad sighed in frustration.

"I have been searching for the prince but so far I haven't seen him in his quarters, in the throne room or in the palace studies. It is beginning to worry me so," he admitted. Recently, Mahaad had kept close tabs on the prince for safety measures and if the prince was missing, even for a moment, Mahaad was filled with uneasiness. Isis thought for a moment before a realization came to her. She almost smiled at Mahaad's narrow thinking.

"Perhaps you are searching in the wrong places," Isis told him kindly. She smiled at him and bowed her head in respect before she silently dismissed herself to her quarters, leaving a confused magician.

_With the pharaoh ill and all of the responsibilities being suddenly thrown at him, I can understand the prince's reluctance of his duties as the prince and future pharaoh_, Isis thought to herself.

Mahaad stood there confused for a moment before he finally understood Isis's words. He quickly began making his way over to palace gardens where he knew with complete certainty that the missing prince was there.

When he entered the palace gardens, he soon spotted the prince sitting against a tree alone. Mahaad was about to walk over and scold the prince for leaving without anyone knowing but he paused. The prince's head was down as if his shoulders were carrying every problem that has occurred in Egypt but he was slowly crumbling. He then saw the prince begin to shake and Mahaad took two more steps closer to the prince but then the prince stopped. When the prince looked up, Mahaad could see an emotionless mask that took the prince's handsome face but his eyes were a different story. They held complete and utter sadness. The sadness made his face seem older and exhausted, as if he had been the pharaoh for many years. The exhaustion was evident, for there were dark circles around his eyes; showing the many restless nights that the prince had suffered. Mahaad decided to break the silence.

"My prince," Mahaad gently called out. The prince turned his head towards the holder of the millennium ring, trying to keep the emotionless façade. Mahaad began making his way over to the prince.

"My prince, I have been searching for you for a while now. Have you been here the whole time?" Mahaad questioned. The prince nodded.

"Yes. I apologize if I made any inconveniences on you or the royal court," the prince apologized, his voice ringing through Mahaad's ears. Ever since the prince turned thirteen summers, his voice was rapidly changing and to his luck, the prince's voice rarely cracked during its change. Now his voice was mature but still beautiful, captivating people of the palace and from afar, especially to the women, something that constantly annoyed the prince.

"There is no need to apologize, my prince," Mahaad told the prince while shaking his head. "Since I am head of security of the palace; I am needed to know the whereabouts of the royal family, especially you." The prince nodded his head in understanding. The prince's shoulder slumped slightly.

Several years ago the prince had his first time experiencing the hate of his mortal enemies. Of course there were dangers in his training when they handled the weaponry but that time, it was different. The prince's eyes opened to the possibility of someone trying to dethrone him by taking his life and it could happen at any corner; and once, it almost did.

_Flashback_

When the prince was the age of twelve summers, he was walking back from his lessons about the gods of Egypt when he felt an unusual presence. Of course, he did his best to ignore it but the constant nagging in his mind made him keep his senses wide open. After a while, though, there wasn't a sign of any danger and when the prince was about to pass the throne room, he let his senses rest.

He had wrong timing.

There was a slight gust of wind that blew from the open regions of the palace and caressed the prince face causing him to slow his walk to cherish the cool breeze on the hot, Egyptian day. But just as shortly as the sense of peace and happiness came, it was quickly whisked away.

The prince felt something scrap against his upper left arm, causing the skin to slice open and allowing the blood to flow from the fresh wound. The prince felt an immediate wave of pain and opened his eyes in shock. Hoping to ease the horrible pain and to stop some of the blood from escaping to fast, he brought his other hand, clasping against the wound, blood soon flowing out of the prince's grasp. His knees wobbled slightly from the shock of the pain but he quickly turned around, but luckily his turn saved his life. Another oddly shaped dagger flew barely past his face and dug itself into the stone wall next to its slightly bloodied brother.

The prince's eyes widened and his senses opened at full force. He saw something merged with the shadows and was ready to try to escape the palace dissatisfied. The figure quickly and stealthily stood up and was about to run until something stopped him; he was frozen in place, unable to move a single muscle.

Guards were rushing to the unsuccessful assassin with Mahaad leading the way with his eyes focused on the man. With no doubt, Mahaad had casted the spell on the unsuspecting man and was able to freeze him before he escaped with his crimes unpunished by the palace and its occupants.

The guards quickly surrounded the man and brought their spears around his neck when Mahaad released the man from the inescapable spell. Everyone's eyes except the prince's were filled with anger, hatred, and disbelief; every ounce of the negative emotions directly towards the man who had tried-and almost succeeded on killing their future King; an act that was punishable by death from not only the mortals but those who ruled them.

The very Gods of Egypt would have no mercy on the man.

Mahaad walked up to the man with his eyes peering into the man's dark heart and was disgusted and angered. Since he was the person of highest authority, except for the prince's, around, he had control of what was to be done with the man who had just attacked his friend who he made an oath to. The magician was forever in debt for the prince for saving his life and taking him in as a friend despite their positions in the palace. He was the prince's protector and he was not going to allow anyone or anything harm the person who he befriended with.

And he wasn't going to allow this man to get away with his horrible actions now.

"You have just acted on a treason that is against the gods of Egypt themselves," he spoke fiercely, his voice filled with venom, almost frightening everyone in hearing radius. The magician's gaze was hard and cold; piercing its way to the man's very Ka and picking it apart piece by piece in a slow and painful process. "Trying to assassin a future pharaoh, who is a living _God_, is an act that goes against everything that Egypt is taught and is raised upon. You have just acted on treason against the Egyptian Gods and you will in doubt be faced with punishments that will be suited for your evil act." Mahaad's face was filled in pure hatred. "I personally hope that Sobek will have no mercy on you," his words ringing into the Ka of every man there. "Take him to the dungeon until the pharaoh will have thought of a proper punishment for his evil doings," Mahaad commanded. "Maat will be brought to this man." With that, the guards quickly followed Mahaad's orders and tightly bound the man with uncomfortable and thick ropes that assured no escape for the criminal. The guards forcefully lead the man away, towards the dungeons where he would wait in silence and solitude until he would be brought to the court where he would be judged and probably killed.

Mahaad's attention then quickly turned to the bleeding prince who was down on his knees with guards trying to assist him to rise to his feet. The crimson liquid that had poured from the prince's arm still continued to flow freely, no doubt that it was a deep wound. Mahaad ran over to the prince and told the guards to fetch him some clean water. The guards nodded and ran off to fetch their master's demands. Mahaad kneeled down in front of the bleeding prince, who was clutching his arm with much strength, trying to cease some of the blood from coming out. The prince looked up at Mahaad and tried to hide his pain but his eyes and strained face gave him away.

"Are you alright, my prince?" Mahaad asked, ignorantly. The prince nodded.

"I'm fine," his answered but his strained voice and it cracking gave him away. Mahaad would have normally rolled his eyes at the prince's lack of showing any vulnerability but now wasn't the time.

"Let me see your wound, your highness," the magician gently commanded. The prince slightly grimaced at the thought of removing his hand from his open wound but did so, slightly hissing, but hid it quietly.

Mahaad slowly and carefully brought the prince's injured arm closer to him so he could examine the wound more close fully but when he noticed where the cut was located, his frown deepened. It was obvious that the wound was deep and they would need to bring the prince over to a healer soon.

"Sir!" someone yelled from behind the magician. The magician turned around and was greeted by one of the guards though disappointingly he had no water. When the guard stopped next to Mahaad, he could feel Mahaad's angered glare.

"Sir," he stammered," Lady Isis has requested that the prince was to be moved in her quarters. She told us to cease fetching some water due to her abilities of healing and medicine." Mahaad thought for a moment and glanced at the tense prince who was trying to hide his pain and discomfort. He wasn't too familiar with the woman Isis, but he did know that she had experience in medical abilities and she was a priestess in training. He sighed in defeat. It was a more logical choice to bring the prince to her so she could heal him and Mahaad didn't want to risk putting the prince in any harm or permanent damage if he was to heal him with magic. Besides, he was taught to bring a wounded person to a healer (if there was one available) first before trying to heal them with magic. Mahaad nodded to the guard.

"Help me carry the prince to her quarters," he told the nervous guard. The guard was slightly shocked that the magician agreed with Isis' terms but quickly shook it off. If the prince was harmed, the guard thought, desperate calls call for desperate measures.

Mahaad and the guard steadied the prince on his feet and Mahaad brought the prince's uninjured arm around his shoulders, bringing most of the prince's weight on himself. The guard assisted Mahaad and slowly backed away when the prince and magician were situated.

"Hurry and announce Lady Isis of our arrival," Mahaad commanded the guard. With a quick nod, the guard ran off.

Mahaad then began making his way over to Isis' quarters. The walk was slow however, because every other minute or so they would pause when the prince froze in pain whenever there was a breeze that traveled the halls of the palace or when the prince accidently moved his arm slightly. When they paused, Mahaad would take a moment and rest. The prince may be small for his age but that doesn't mean he wasn't light. Mahaad almost snorted at his thoughts. The magician wouldn't be surprised if the prince's hair was most of the prince's weight. There was defiantly enough of it and he wouldn't be surprised if the prince's hair was most of the prince's weight.

When they neared Isis' door, they felt revealed and when Mahaad opened the door, it felt as if most of their problems lifted off of their shoulders-literally and figuratively . They quickly spotted Isis who had just stopped preparing her medicines so she could help the magician and prince.

"Bring him over to my chair," she told the magician. Mahaad nodded and with one last burst of energy, he was able to steer the prince to the chair and get him able to sit down with little pain. Isis walked over and knelt down, leveling herself with the prince. She gazed upon the weakened prince and when the prince finally met her gaze, he felt comfort. Her gaze made him forget the pain for a moment and he was able to be comfortable for a moment. Isis then grabbed a bowl that had a strange colored ointment and put some bandages in the ointment. She then grabbed a wet towel that was next to her and began gently caressing the prince's arm, removing the dried blood. She put down the towel and then grabbed the bandages that were in the bowl with the ointment and began wrapping them with great ease and experience. Mahaad was amazed by how Isis was able to wrap the prince's wounds with such ease and without causing the prince barely any pain. Surely there must be some magic involved but yet, he sensed none. Isis stopped her work for a moment.

"How are you feeling, my prince?" she asked him. The prince glanced at his bandaged arm then to the young woman in front of him with slight awe. He nodded.

"I feel fine," he told her, only lying slightly. He was still feeling quite a bit of pain but it wasn't as intense as it was before. Isis however, could see past the prince's strong charade and walked over to an opened box that was lying on her bed. It had the symbol of the healing god, Amenhotep, engraved on the front of it, showing elegant craftsmanship and beauty. Isis grabbed some small bag of some sorts and grabbed some of its small contents out of the bag. She walked over to the prince and put them in the prince's hand on the uninjured side. He looked at them and then back at her. She smiled gently at him.

"They are poppy seeds," she told him. "They are to help with the pain." She turned her head slightly towards Mahaad's direction as if she was reassuring the uneasy magician. She knew that the magician didn't trust her completely and she didn't expect him to. She smiled to both of them and began putting away her things.

"You may want to bring him to a healer soon," she told Mahaad. "I can only treat his wounds momentarily but he needs more appropriate fixings in order for him to be fully healed. I recommend going to Sunu Hork, since he is more experienced with deep wounds from knife and dagger attacks." Isis closed her box and faced the two. Mahaad nodded to her and helped the prince up to his feet. When the prince was upright and with Mahaad's assistance, the prince was able to make it to the door. Mahaad's attention turned to Isis for a moment.

"Thank you," he told her. With that, the two left before Isis could respond to Mahaad's gratefulness.

_End of Flashback_

Ever since the assassin had tried to kill the prince, it wasn't too big of a surprise that his father had increased the prince's security and limitations. In fact, it took several months after the attack for the prince to convince Mahaad from following the prince everywhere he went. It took two years for the prince to convince his father to allow him to travel into the city to explore-well, it was more like begging but the prince refused to admit to anyone that he had stooped that low for permission.

The prince sighed.

"Are you here to scold me?" the prince asked. Mahaad was taken back by the prince's question and didn't hesitate to his response.

"Of course not," he tried to assure the solemn prince, "I was just merely curious as to your whereabouts." Mahaad became slightly stiff, knowing the prince knew he was slightly bluffing. The prince mentally just shook his head at Mahaad's answer.

"I apologize for my sudden disappearance, Mahaad. I'll return to the throne room in a moment," the prince calmly said. Mahaad just merely nodded. He understood now, the prince's actions recently and Mahaad felt foolish for not noticing it sooner. Mahaad sat down next to the prince.

"My prince, is there anything that you wish to talk about?" Mahaad kindly asked. The prince just looked at him for a moment before he turned away, ignoring Mahaad's question. Mahaad sighed.

"My prince," he started," I can understand that you are going through a hard time." The prince glanced at him for a moment before his eyes went back to staring ahead at nothing. "You have just recently been given practically every conflict that lies on Egypt's doorstep. A normal pharaoh would have his advisors and priests help him to resolve the problems but currently, no one is able to be in your time of need." Mahaad paused. "You are the prince of Egypt, meaning that you are next in line to the throne when your father passes on to the Afterlife. I know that you know that the time is soon and with every passing moment, it is coming sooner than what we want. Your wish is to be there for your father; stand next to his bed where he can speak his wise words to you. There you should be given that opportunity but because of your birthright, you have no choice but to seem strong and ready for every obstacle that is thrown in your way." Mahaad put his hand on the prince's shoulder. The prince faced him, his eyes holding something new; sorrow and weakness, a trait that the magician wasn't used to seeing on a powerful person. But when Mahaad looked at the prince in front of him, he began seeing him in a new light for a moment.

If the jewelry and fancy clothes were removed; the title and respect that the prince had at birth was ignored; the stance and confidence that the prince had was whisked away by some unseen force; the prince was just another boy who was confused and in grief over his father's illness. Everyone knew that King Aknamkanon was soon to be passing and they usually weren't quiet with their gossiping. The prince was a boy who had to continue to endure the constant listening of his father's inability to rule at the moment. Ever since birth, the prince was raised to immediately take the throne after the king's passing but no lesson in the world could prepare the prince for his father's soon-to-be death and with all the responsibilities the prince had to do and with the sorrow and grief in his heart for his father; Mahaad gained a new respect for the prince.

"My prince, you have mentioned several times in the past that we are friends and I am forever grateful that you consider me close to you. But I cannot allow myself to let you endure your troubles alone, silently. I have a duty to you as not just a sacred priest but also a childhood friend. Please, my friend," Mahaad pleaded," let me uphold my position to you as a friend and tell me what bothers you so." The prince was silently in awe by Mahaad's emotional words. Rarely Mahaad would ever let his carefully constructed walls down and open himself to someone. It was practically unheard of.

But here he was, telling him that as his responsibility as a friend, begging that the prince tell him the conflicts that troubled the prince so.

"Where to begin?" the prince questioned quietly. His words mainly meant for only his ears.

"The beginning is the best way to start," Mahaad kindly told the prince. Mahaad gave a reassuring smile to the prince. The prince returned a small smile of his own. The prince then sighed.

"I've been raised since birth that I was to be a future king; a living God who would rule the great lands of Egypt," the prince told the listening Mahaad. "I was given the best education from the best philosophers, military generals, and many teachers of every kind. I was to be taught everything that I would need in my future rule as pharaoh and I honestly believed that I was ready." The prince gave a short and harsh laugh. He suddenly became serious again. "But no matter how many languages I speak; the multiple trade routes I am to have memorized like the ancient scriptures of the gods of the past and now; even to how weaponry is made…they can only limit to the mental challenge of being a King." The prince gave looked down at the ground, as if he was searching for something.

"There will never be a person that can teach a son how too lose his father with complete happiness." The prince closed his eyes. "Right now I am being a selfish being and the need won't go away. My father is now nearing the time of his passing where he can be at peace in Paradise but instead of me celebrating such an occasion, I can only feel anger and sorrow towards the gods." The prince tensed, trying to hold back his tears. Mahaad froze. Ever since the prince turned the age of fifteen summers, the prince had impenetrable walls that he rarely let down, even to his closest friends. Now, the prince lowered his walls for once and instead of giving words of encouragement, the magician could stare at the prince with his mind blank from slight shock.

"My prince…"Mahaad managed to speak.

"I am being a selfish person for wanting my father to not reach paradise and to rule the lands of Egypt. I have been taught the ways of the pharaoh and yet I only wish to turn away from my teachings and hope my father will continue to rule for eternity. I am being weak and for this…I shouldn't be allowed the important duties of being pharaoh. I will only end of failing my father, my people, and the gods." The prince winced slightly at his accusations to himself. Mahaad's state of surprise was shattered.

"You are mistaken."

Mahaad's sudden words took the prince by surprise. The prince head rose and faced Mahaad, the prince's confused and sorrow filled eyes meeting the gaze of Mahaad's determined and angered eyes.

"You have never failed your father or the gods and you never will for that is not a part of who you are. You are accusing yourself of being a selfish being but are you?" Mahaad questioned the prince. The prince didn't answer. "After the many years I have spent with you throughout our childhood and adolescent years, I have been blessed with fond memories. They are filled with innocence and brilliance that only you can bring to a person's dark and alone Ka." The prince was about to interrupt Mahaad but the magician continued before the prince could even mutter a word. "Deny the truth all you want but I know what I know and I can only wish that you too will agree with my words. Look through your doubts of yourself and you will see for yourself. Everyone who you cherish in your heart knows that whatever the gods throw at you, you will conquer. Not by power or selfishness but by your kind words and effective actions that are awed by all." Mahaad could still see the doubt in the prince's eyes.

"My prince, you weren't _born_ to be King of Egypt," Mahaad stated. "You were _gifted_ by the gods because they know." The prince gave a confused look at Mahaad. He continued," The gods do not create a future pharaoh who will just watch the people of Egypt; they create a future pharaoh so he will care for the people. The pharaoh is considered a God not because of his power and blessed being from Ra but because he is the only one who can do something for the people. The only obstacle that our enemies have that stands between them and the power of Egypt is the very person who was given our trust. Your people, your friends, and your family trust you, my prince, because of the purity and good in your heart. With that friendship and trust, that's why I know and everyone that has had the chance to befriend you, that you will one of the greatest pharaohs." The prince shook his head at Mahaad's words, denying them. Mahaad shifted his body so he was in front of the prince and placed both of his hands on the prince's shoulders. The prince refused to meet Mahaad's eyes but Mahaad didn't wait.

"Do not deny the truth that everyone knows. The only mistake that you can do is fear to make one."

The prince slowly opened his eyes and met Mahaad's intense gaze. The prince's stiff and denying demeanor soon changed and he then hung his head in shame.

"My prince," Mahaad called out gently. The prince slowly lifted his head.

"Do not be ashamed of who and what you are."

"And what is that, Mahaad?" The prince questioned weakly. Mahaad smiled at the prince.

"You my prince are the Prince of Egypt and are the future pharaoh of the great land," Mahaad began. He stood up proudly and gazed down at the prince with pride and determination. "You are a person who has been gifted the mysterious powers from our gods and have been entrusted with our lives. But…" Mahaad paused. His once proud smile soon changed into a warm and kind smile. "You are also a son to a great man. You were raised by his side and you cherished him and his teachings. You grew up with his embracing arms and there, nothing could harm you. Now you are suffering with your father and you refuse help from another. You were taught to be strong and you have listened to your teachings. Though you now feel weak and selfish but…you must know that you are not. You are not a selfish being because if you were then the entire nation of Egypt is selfish." Mahaad took a calming breath. "No one wishes to see the man who has protected them all their lives to suddenly pass on. Even though the Afterlife is paradise, it is a harsh and slow process of healing for those who have lost the loved one." Mahaad paused. "I know that I can never understand what you are going through but I can still say this: King Aknamkanon was the closest being to a father that I have ever had. My teachers were just people who taught me the simplest things that I need to know. Your father however, taught me the important lessons that I need to know in life. He had also gifted me someone similar to a brother and for that, I am forever thankful for him." The prince's amethyst eyes widened in shock. Never before had the prince heard such words from Mahaad and with this sudden confession, the prince could hardly believe it.

The prince had always known that Mahaad had great respect for his father and it wasn't a surprise to him. His father was pharaoh and it was natural for people to show their respects for the great king. Although the prince had never known that Mahaad had a connection to King Aknamkanon similar to a family connection. In fact, the prince didn't have the slightest hint of Mahaad admiring King Aknamkanon as a father. Suddenly Mahaad's words began replaying in the prince's mind.

"…King Aknamkanon was the closest being to a father that I have ever had…He had also gifted me someone similar to a brother and for that, I am forever thankful for him…"

A brother?

Mahaad had told the prince that he looked at the prince as if he was a brother to him. The prince's breathe faltered and his eyes blinked. A brother?

The prince smiled.

He looked up at Mahaad with a smile and Mahaad smiled back. Mahaad brought his hand down to the prince and the prince didn't hesitate. The prince grabbed his friend's hand and with the magician's help, the prince was hoisted into an upright position. They faced each other for a silent moment before they let go of each other's hand. Trying to hide a smile, the magician began making his way towards the throne room. The prince watched the magician leave him so he could go on with his duties as a priest, a small smile on the prince's face.

Right after Mahaad left, a servant ran into the palace courtyards. Breathing heavily, she looked around the gardens. When she spotted the prince, her eyes widened and she immediately ran up to him. She bowed to the prince, still breathing hard. The prince gave a confused look at the girl but when he saw her worried and panicked expression, he became worried.

"Your highness!" The girl exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath. "King Aknamkanon has requested your presence in his chambers." The prince's eyes widened in fear.

"He wishes to speak with you immediately." The servant girl looked up at the prince with a worried expression. The prince gave a silent nod and dismissed the servant girl. When the servant girl left his sight, the prince tried to calm himself. _Is Father_…the prince shook of his thoughts, burying them in the back of his mind. He took a breath and began making his way to his father's chambers where his father was waiting.

* * *

The prince slowly brought his fist to the beautifully carved door. He hesitated for a moment before he knocked on the door. Its echoes rang throughout the hallway, silence quickly following after. There was a moment before the prince heard anything.

"Enter," a deep voice called within the room. The prince opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. The room was filled with a depressing presence and sorrow was filled in every person's heart that was within the room. The prince got on one knee, his tri-colored head bowed to the once great man who now lay weak on his bed. The prince noticed there were a few healers and magicians who were also with him. They were silent, intent on there jobs but knowingly failing miserably.

"Leave," the deep voice commanded to the healers and magicians. They were surprised by the sudden command and a few were about to protest but they were quickly silenced.

"Now."

Some of the younger magicians and healers quickly left, following the command but a few of the elders hesitated. Finally sensing the finality of the words, they sighed and left, uncomfortable with the king being alone with just his son. Once the door silently closed, the son and father were finally alone. The prince raised his head slightly, trying to see what was in front of him. He was about to speak but the king spoke before him.

"Come and kneel by my bedside, my son," his father told the prince. The prince gracefully rose up and walked over to the center of the room where the large bed was placed. He brought down one of his knees when he was next to his father and bowed his head in respect to the king.

"There is no need for formalities my son," the king kindly spoke to the prince. The prince raised his head and his eyes met his father's dimmed ones. "We are alone and we are limited on time I'm afraid." The king tried to suppress a cough but failed. They rattled his chest proving his point. The prince was about to protest the king's words but failed to do so; he couldn't deny it either. Instead the prince grabbed a nearby cloth that was soaked with warm water and placed it on his father's head. Without his headdress and gold that he often wore to show his status, the king looked no different from a normal man who had worked his entire life. The prince's hand shook slightly but he quickly steadied it, trying to hide all of his weaknesses. The king let out deep breath once his coughing fit was over. The king gazed at his son who was knelt beside him during this dark time.

"My son," Aknamkanon began, his voice hoarse but still had its deep and powerful tone," The time is near, my son, for my passage to the Afterlife is approaching soon." The prince was about to disagree with his father's words but the king just shook his head. "No. Deep within your heart you also know the truth. Do not try to deny what is destiny, my son. That was not the way I have taught you throughout your life." The prince hung his head and nodded, listening to his father's words.

"Soon you will take your place as pharaoh. There you will be challenged constantly by both your enemies and what the gods have in store for you." The king frowned for a moment. "I have prayed to the gods that your path would not be as grueling but I fear the path of destiny cannot be avoided. You will need to overcome your obstacles in order for Egypt to be safe for it is your duty to protect our people. Use the power that lies deep within you and do not be afraid of what is right. Doing what is dark and evil is an easier choice than to what is light and good. I can only pray that you will listen to my words wisely and follow them." The prince reached up on the bed and grabbed his father's nearest hand. He held it with a firm but gentle grip.

"Father, I have listened to your words and I will follow them. I will not disappoint you," the prince calmly promised, his voice filled with honesty. The king smiled slightly.

"I already know that, my son. For you have never disappointed me." The prince smiled at the king's words and his heart filled with warmth. The moment didn't last long though.

"My time is arriving where I will need to give the last words of destiny," the king solemnly told. The prince was confused and it was evident on his face.

"I do not expect you to understand now but when the time comes, my son, you will unlock the doors to understanding. Everything has a time and a place and soon…soon you will be able to embrace your destiny and your identity."

_My identity? What in the world does he mean?_ The prince questioned himself.

"Father—"the prince began to question. The king shook his head.

"I cannot tell you for you must learn its secrets for yourself and Egypt." The prince was about to protest and beg for understanding but then thought against it. He had to respect his father's wishes even if they would only confuse him. The prince nodded.

"My son…do you know who you are?" The king asked the prince. The prince was slightly confused by his father's question but answered anyway.

"Of course. I am your son and the son of Ra. I am prince-"The king cut the prince off.

"That is not what I meant my son." The king told his son. The prince's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he quickly began trying to understand what his father wanted.

"I am sorry father, but I do not understand what you mean," the prince finally confessed, slightly embarrassed at his ignorance. The king shook his head.

"I suppose you will not be able to answer my question now, my son," the king solemnly told his son. The king's eyes suddenly held a light of hope however at a something. "But in time you will and you will yell it to the great beings of Egypt proudly. You will tell everyone the true essence of you." The king seemed satisfied with his words and let the words sink into his mind and his son's ears. The prince however couldn't understand anything his father was saying. No matter how hard he is listening to King Aknamkanon and how much he is trying to understand his father's words, the prince couldn't make any sense to them. _He is speaking in riddles and I cannot find the answer_, the prince growled to himself. _What do his words mean?_ Frustrated, the prince brought his hand to his forehead, trying even harder to make sense to his father's words. The king noticed the prince's frustration.

"My son, do not revel now for it is not the time," the king told his son. The prince shot his head up and his hand was immediately off his forehead. The king smiled at him. "You have plenty of time to figure it out. Do not dwell in misery and confusion." The prince smiled back at him but it was a weak smile. The king's smile slowly disappeared. He knew that he was passing and he had to tell his son soon.

"I cannot waste anymore time with riddles and questions any longer," the king spoke, his voice hoarse and his breath raspy. "My son, there is a reason for everything, even if it doesn't seem so. Even I have my reasons for the secrets that are held within my palace. Within my family." _The family?_ The prince wondered. _Wait…does he mean…_

"I know you understand my words this time, my son. Yes, there is a reason for the secrecy and mystery that has been going on for the past eighteen years. Especially since you were born." _The past eighteen years? That was when the millennium items were created and a year before my birth. What does that have to do with the millennium items?_ The prince thought to himself.

"You are connected to the millennium items in more ways than anyone can ever imagine. You are in fact connected to the gods that have been protecting you all through the years."

"But father, everyone that is part of the royal family is. I have been told countless times that we are in fact a God. We—"The king shook his head at his son's words.

"Do you honestly believe that, my son?" King Aknamkanon solemnly asked. The prince froze for a moment, barely believing that his father spoke those very words. After a moment though, he shook his head. The king had a knowing look on his old face.

"I believe we are here to rule Egypt so that we can protect the people. We are here to guide them in their times of need; we aren't amazing Gods. We never were," the prince spoke, his voice filled with a grave tone. "We are men who are kings. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I cannot agree or disagree for I do not the true answer myself. Do I believe ourselves to be a God? I doubt it for if we were, there would be an end to wars and greed." The king paused for a moment. "But I do believe that we do have something more. Something that the gods themselves have entrusted with that no one else can gaze upon. We have a connection with them that is stronger than anything else that is on this vast mortal world. That is why we are pharaohs and those who live the simple lives are not. But my son, there are things in this world that are mysterious and yet we continue to search for the answers to them. Our fate and the gods are just one of them. They are the only ones who can control what will happen in our lives and what the outcomes will be."

"Father…I don't understand." The king smiled at the prince.

"You will my son. For you have my blood and your mother's flowing through you. You are strong and can access any situation into a victory. Yet you are kind and compassionate, just like your mother." The king smiled at the thought of him reuniting once again with his beloved wife. The prince felt his heart sting at the mention of his mother and his father's grave words.

"My son, do not forget who you are. You are a man with the power and knowledge of the gods and you cannot let your heart take the path of darkness." The prince gave a weak nod.

"I won't." The king smiled at his son's words. "I'll make you proud." The king shook his head.

"My son, you have already made me proud." The prince was shocked by his father's words. His father rarely ever showed his pride to him yet after all of these years, his father had always been proud of him. His heart seemed to fly into the sky with joy. The prince smiled at Aknamkanon, his beloved father.

The king gave one last smile before he allowed darkness to cloud his vision, pulling him into a deep, dark sleep, his son fading away.

Later on that day the King gave his final breath on the mortal world. Despite all the spells and medicines that healers and magicians used for their king, they couldn't stop the inevitable. The king had reached an old age and lived a long and great life, leaving his son to his growing nation. The prince, however, had not moved from his father's bedside. The prince had stayed by his father's side long after his death, despite pleads and scolding from the elders. The prince just ignored them and continued to mourn the loss of his father and dreaded what was to come. In a few weeks, he was to seal his father into his protected tomb and then become the pharaoh of Egypt, something he has been prepared for his entire life for. As he gazed at his father's peaceful face however, he felt like a weak boy who had been given a sword and shoved into a room with a hungry lion.

Alone and weak.

The prince leaned forward and rested his elbows on his father's bed. His hands were brought together and were placed on his head, holding it up. He closed his eyes and felt a single tear descend on his face, landing with a slight thump on the white sheets. He felt all of his emotions stirring inside of him, waiting for the moment when the prince would let his carefully constructed walls crumble.

There was a knock on the door.

Through all of his mixed emotions, annoyance became dominate at the moment. He had specifically ordered the guards to not allow anyone into the room. Not the magicians, priests, healers; anyone. He only wanted a moment alone with his now deceased father and right now, someone was going against his orders and interrupting him. He stayed silent, hoping that the person would gain some common sense and leave him be.

The knock was louder and quicker than before.

"Leave," the prince commanded, his voice filled with authority yet complete and utter sadness. There was a still moment before he heard someone began to open the door. A stream of light penetrated the dark room that matched the night sky outside. The door was slowly closed, sealing away the light and enclosing the new occupant with the prince. Their steady and quiet breathing was heard by the upset prince. He refused to face them, not wanting to show any sign of weakness on his part. The tears wet trail was still evident on the prince's face.

"I order you to leave," he ordered, his voice teeming with annoyance. His frustration was evident yet there wasn't any hint of movement from the other.

"Now." Still nothing. The prince dropped his arms and set them on his father's bed but still didn't look at the person. His gaze was locked on his father's pale but peaceful face.

"I ordered no one to enter this room for the moment," the prince told the person. The other person could sense the venom in the prince's voice. His annoyance with them made them slightly uncomfortable but they ignored the weak feeling.

"Yet you defy my orders." The prince's hands were balled into tight fist, his knuckles turning white. He became tenser than before and slowly, all the anger and hatred that he felt for this world began bubbling inside of him, about to explode.

"I order you to leave at once in the name of the-"the prince choked on his words. His eyes widened and his hands began shaking uncontrollably. A new form of fear and emptiness began engulfing the prince. The prince brought one of his shaking hands to his face and left it there, trying to ease down the uncontrollable emotions.

"Get out…"The prince said to the person, his voice soft at first. The emotions and emptiness that he was experiencing though began to take control of him.

"Get out." The prince told the person once more. Ignoring the prince's orders and demands, the person began approaching the prince, their steps careful and slow but with a sense of confidence. They didn't acknowledge the prince's frustration and annoyance with them and they ignored the prince's venomous voice that would frighten others. The prince's anger grew with each of the person's approaching step.

"Get out!" the prince yelled, his careful and calm demeanor finally broken away. The prince's teeth clenched and he huffed; his breath was harsh and unstable. Hatred seemed to pour from his body and it seemed that the room suddenly became colder and darker. The prince finally faced the approaching person, wanting to see the face of the person who defied him. He wanted the flames of Ra to slowly engulf them and give them a slow and painful death. He wanted to see the licks of the flames burn their flesh yet give him warmth that his body missed. He wanted to rid the coldness that he felt in his heart. He wanted to rid the coldness that ran through his veins. He wanted to feel the warmth that radiated from his father's embrace and feel protected.

Now his father was dead and this person ignored the prince's orders.

When the prince turned his body around, he gave the person a view of his changed persona.

It frightened them.

The prince's eyes were wild but they shone with anger and hate. His gaze almost made them freeze and crumble to their knees, begging for forgiveness. When they gazed deeper into the prince's dark eyes however, they could see something more than the anger and hate. They saw the loneliness and emptiness that filled the prince's mind and being. His carefully constructed walls that they were known to were now a crumpled heap; exposing him to the cruel world with no guidance. Without a second thought or a moment of hesitation, the person walked closer to the troubled prince. They saw a closer view of the prince's face, it distorted by agonizing pain and sorrow.

When the prince turned around, he immediately saw the silhouette of the person. With the person's outline, they immediately knew the person was a girl. Her outline was slim and her walk was full of grace and ease. Oddly enough, there was an odd thing on her head, more than likely a hat of some sorts. Slowly his eyes became more adjusted with the darkness and his vision of the approaching person became clearer.

"Mana…"he whispered in disbelief. The young mage walked next to the surprised prince and stared back at him with a calm gaze. The prince got over his surprise visitor and his eyes narrowed. He turned his head away from her and looked down on the bed, his eyes piercing a hole through the sheets.

"Why are you here?" he questioned her. Mana took no notice of the hatred that was laced in with his words. She continued to gaze at the sorrow-stricken prince, not answering his question. The prince felt his annoyance and anger grow inside of him until it finally reached its peak. How _dare_ her ignore _his_ commands! She was just a lowly mage and he was the prince of Egypt! How _dare_ she turn away from direct orders and enter _his_ father's room with _him_?!

"Leave-"he began to command the mage but he froze.

Mana had placed her hand on the prince's shoulder, making him tense by her touch. He felt as if he was being burned by her and slowly the heat from her hand began to spread throughout his body. He quickly turned his head to face her but when his angered gaze met with hers, all of the hate and anger he felt for the world faded away. When he met his eyes with her, he felt as if her spirit was embracing him. Its warmth and radiance pierced through his inner darkness and comforted his cold and alone heart.

She stared at the prince for a long and silent moment. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and grief but also comfort and friendship. Slowly but surely, the darkness-filled prince gaze softened until the last of the hate disappeared. He relaxed under Mana's touch and his hard face softened until it was the unemotional mask that he usually wore. His eyes were soon filled with just sorrow and grief. The prince lowered his head from Mana's gaze, a shadow casting over his troubled eyes.

"Why are you here, Mana?" he asked her, his voice dull and monotone. Mana paused for a moment before she dropped to her knees next to the prince. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around the still prince, holding him tightly to her in an almost suffocating hug. The prince's body tensed and his head shot up in surprise. With his eyes wide, he moved his head so he could look down on the young mage who was embracing him. He felt his senses go in disarray and he froze, not knowing what to do. It was a normal occurrence for Mana to unexpectedly pounce on him and give him a hug but now…He wasn't expecting it. Mana noticed his hesitation.

"I'm here for you."

The prince froze at her words before slowly, realization came to him. Mana had ignored his orders so he could wallow in grief and anger. She had pushed away her own sorrow that she felt for his father and came to him. Mana was here because she was his friend and was here to comfort him, even if he denied it and pushed her away. Foolish as he was, the prince had thought that his best friend had used their friendship in her own benefit and was here so she could annoy him and test his well-being. He had yelled at her and used a vicious tone with her yet she took it and shoved it aside, the hurtful words not affecting their close friendship.

After a long moment of silence, the prince slowly wrapped his arms around Mana, his arms wrapping tightly around her, afraid that she too might be stolen away from him. Mana felt her being pulled tighter to the prince and welcomed the warmth. She knew that the prince had finally opened his heart to her offering of comfort and the understanding of their cherished friendship. She felt her heavy heart feel somewhat lighter than before when the prince finally accepted her in this dark time.

"Mana…"the prince whispered his voice so low that Mana could barely make out his words, despite their closeness.

"I…I feel so…alone," he softly told her. His hands held a fistful of the back of her shirt and he tensed up, obviously uncomfortable showing his weakness even to his closest friend. Mana felt a pang in her heart and her eyes brimmed with tears but she held them back. She couldn't allow herself to be the weak girl now. If she did then her friend would soon lock away his emotions once again and hold her hand and comfort her. Now he needed her to be his pillar and she couldn't show any cracks. All of these years she had known him, the prince was always there for her and even if he was in pain or in trouble, he continually put himself on the line for her. There were rare moments where he could actually allow his strong walls to falter a bit for her and let her see what he was struggling with but he would soon shut his emotions out right away before anyone could get a good look into his true self.

Hell. He even kept his true birth name a mystery to all except to his father.

Yet she looked past his mysterious and dark aura and became his closest friend. Now though, he had tried to push her away in fear and in anger but instead of leaving him alone to his thoughts like she or another person normally would, she came to him with her arms open. And he accepted them. Determination and the love for him suddenly filled her inner core, inspiring her words.

"You are not alone."

The prince heard the determination and kindness in her tone and was taken back by the force of it. He felt the words suddenly flood into him and fill the deep void that he felt within his heart. He began to feel the warmth and friendship from Mana and the others fill his body, engulfing him in its light and beauty. Basking in its warmth, the prince stayed still, not wanting to risk the chance of it slipping away and leaving him alone and hurt.

Mana stayed still, ignoring the uncomfortable feelings of her legs losing feeling and the jabbing of some of the prince's gold jewelry. She ignored the heat that flowed in her cheeks and in her stomach and the fluttering of her heart. She only felt the prince reaching out for her and her embracing him with open arms and an open heart.

A single tear fell onto the floor.

When it dropped, its sound filled the large room. Mana felt flabbergasted when she heard the teardrop but she just closed her eyes. She only felt the prince and she only heard the prince's breathing and beating heart. She only sensed her best friend with her and felt closer to him than ever before.

The prince felt the lone tear escape from his eyes but with it carried a fraction of the sorrow that he felt. He hadn't cried since he was a young child but now the single tear had broken his barrier.

The single and glistening tear was the only one to fall freely from the prince's eyes.

It had been almost seventy days since Pharaoh Aknamkanon had passed on to the Afterlife. The citizens of Egypt were still in mourning of their once king who had brought them peace and wealth. Woman wore their hair down and men shaved their heads, allowing the heat and rays of Ra bare down on them but to them, it didn't matter. It was a tradition that showed the time of mourning of their pharaoh and what was to come.

King Aknamkanon's son would take the crown as pharaoh of Egypt.

The unknown made them nervous. Very few had a personal encounter with the son since his father rarely allowed him out of the palace walls without him being surrounded by palace guards. Though the few that had, they spoke of a quiet prince whose eyes were his father's and his hair gifted or cursed by the gods. He was in a healthy shape-short but had a toned body that every girl swooned at.

Of course the people of Egypt had seen the prince the few times when he would escorted down to the ships for traveling but since the people were bowing in respect, most weren't given the opportunity of seeing the prince up close.

The questions were endless. Was the prince kind and peaceful like his father? Did he have a short temper that his father was known to have every now and then?

Did he follow the path of light?

Or did he follow the road of darkness?

The occupants of the palace were the only few that could answer their questions but even they were limited on information or they lived within the palace walls, keeping the answers from them. But to the palace occupants' displeasure, ever since his father and mentor had passed on, the prince's personality dramatically changed. Even through all of the support that his friends and mentors had given him; it could only do so much for the prince's broken heart. The prince rarely smiled anymore and his laugh that used to fill the palace with pleasure and light was no longer heard. His face was a statue, never changing from its emotionless features that made everyone uncomfortable. If you glanced into the prince's eyes, you would only see a tired boy with a dull look in his eyes, as if happiness and joy had never existed.

Even now, as the prince emerged from his childhood room for the last time, his steps lost their grace and light. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallway while he was making his way to Shimon's room where he was requested to be. He kept his head low and his shoulders were slightly slumped but he kept his royal prefigure in check. A servant came out of a nearby room, a basket in her hands filled with clothing. Once she noticed the prince's presence, she immediately dropped her basket and dropped to her knees, bowing to the prince. The prince heard the basket's fall and saw the servant bowed to him. He was used to the constant bowing from those who were below him but it still gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Now, for some reason, the uncomfortable feeling was worse. His heart felt like a hand was clutching it with all its might and breathing became painful. The servant took no notice of the prince's discomfort and waited patiently for him to leave. But the prince was frozen.

The servant only foreshadowed to him that in a day's time, everyone would be bowing to him not because he was the prince of Egypt but because he was their pharaoh. A curse and gift that he had since birth but yet he promised to his father-to Egypt. He would take his people in his arms with care and protection, even if it meant giving his own life and name. Another dark part to the prince's chiseled path was probably one of the worst ones though. He would willingly give everything he had in order to save Egypt and he would give every drop of his blood to his friends if they needed it. One of the downfalls though to his great power and divinity was in order to gain all; he had to lose the man he had looked up to his entire life. His father.

The prince would take his father's throne from him if he needed to since he was given years of preparation but having to take the throne after his father's death…that was almost too much for the prince.

The prince had accepted the fact that his father had died and that he is in the Afterlife where he belonged but he couldn't help but dread the fact that he was to take the throne so soon. The prince hadn't picked up all the pieces of his heart and put them back together; despite all of the time and support he was given. He wasn't ready to become the new ruler of Egypt soon but he was to be crowned pharaoh tomorrow; seventy days since his father's death. Time came and went as it pleased and it didn't take the pain away.

"Rise," the prince commanded to the servant, his voice steady but filled with emotion. The servant looked up and their eyes widened at their close proximity with the prince. Shaking off the butterflies that racked throughout their stomach, they rose to their feet with a slow motion, their knees wobbling slightly. The servant could feel the prince's intense gaze but yet refused to meet it, afraid of the consequences if they did so. The servant felt something press on their shoulder and looked to see what it was. A sun kissed hand was on his shoulders, trying to capture the servant's attention. The servant gaze followed the arm slowly until he finally found who the hand's owner was. The servant widened their eyes and the unusual feeling they could feel that flowed throughout their body from his shoulder made sense.

"Your…your…highness…"the servant stuttered out. Their eyes finally meet the prince's and they were captivated by their beauty but the fear in his mind was still there. The servant began to tremble in fear, unable to hide his fear and awe for the young man.

"What makes you tremble so?" the prince quietly asked, his voice filled with kindness and somewhat of sorrow.

"I…You…" The servant noticed the prince's crown gleam slightly from the light. "My apologies, your highness," the servant finally said, his words rushed and a little too loud. They dropped to their knees, bowing to the prince. "Please excuse me for any intrusions or-"

"Why are you apologizing?"

The servant's head snapped back up, noticing the prince was kneeling to his level. The servant stared at him in disbelief and confusion, not believing what he had just heard.

"Your highness…excuse me but…what did you…say?" the servant questioned the prince, trying to reassure that their ears were not playing tricks on them. The prince gave a small smile at the servant's confusion.

"What are you apologizing for?" the prince repeated to the servant. The servant blinked their eyes a couple of times at the prince's question.

"I…I…uh…well…"the servant stuttered out, unable to come up with a reason. Why should it matter to the prince anyway? He was to pharaoh tomorrow but instead of preparing for his coronation, he was wasting his time with a servant! The servant tried to find the logic in the prince's mind but found none. The servant just continued to stare at the prince, waiting for the prince to finally realize that he was just wasting his time. To the servant's surprise however, the prince smiled at him.

"In any case, I should be the one apologizing to you," the prince told the servant. The servant was about to disagree with the prince but the prince beat him. "I'm the one who made you halt your duties and for that, you are now probably running late on your current chore." The prince smiled at his logic and stared at the servant, waiting patiently for the servant to make any signs of movement other than blinking.

_Huh? The prince is apologizing to me?! What the…Now this is a turn of events. Even though the prince's logic is reasonable…I've always been told even if it's not your fault, apologize because those who have power have the power to kill you. But since when does the soon-to-be pharaoh start apologizing to a servant? Especially if the servant is late…" _the servant's mind suddenly filled with dread._ Oh no…Kusko is going to _kill_ me if I don't deliver these clothes to him soon…though right now…Kusko and my life can wait._

The servant opened his mouth, trying to argue against the prince's logic but every time they were about to say something, their words left them and they were unable to make a successful argument with the prince's logic.

The prince smiled at the servant when he noticed that the servant finally agreed and understood his words. He stood up with ease and held his hand for the servant to take. The servant stared at the prince's hand for a moment before slowly; they grabbed the prince's hand and stood to their feet.

"Thank you, your highness," the servant said to the prince, his voice filled with gratitude. The prince smiled at the servant before he left without another word. The servant stood there, frozen in their spot until a smile was on their face. They shook their head and grabbed their basket, taking their sweet time. They started walking but they stopped for a moment and looked down the hallway the prince walked down. They smiled again and started walking off to their destination.

_Even if I don't know his name…I can't wait until he is crowned pharaoh. Things are looking hopeful for Egypt and her people..._

Down the hall where the servant was looking at, the prince had stopped walking. He closed his eyes and felt the calm and strong demeanor dwindled away and was placed by confusion and sorrow. The prince couldn't understand why he felt the sudden sense of authority and pride within himself and the servant. The servant was just showing his respect to him but instead of just ignoring it like usual; he felt something inside of him stir. When he gave his hand to the servant to take, he felt not a sense of friendship but a sense of protection. He felt as if the servant represented the people of Egypt that he would give his life for. The memory of the ankh he made with his father and to Egypt flooded his mind.

_My son, will you go through the conflicts that you will face as my future successor and will you handle them with pride and honor?_

He clearly remembered that day. There he promised to the world that he would rule Egypt with pride and honor, similar to his father's previous ruling. He gave away his childhood, his freedom as an independent, and his father for Egypt and now…he couldn't turn back.

Slowly, a fire began to take place in the prince's eyes and heart. Determination and confidence began to take fold and he welcomed it with courage. His amethyst eyes were filled with life again; fueled by the strong emotions that came from his heart. He noticed his hand was slightly trembling and he looked at it. He wasn't cold by any chance and he felt no fear in his mind. He didn't know what unknown force was causing his hand to shake.

Anticipation.

The future would soon unravel itself for him and instead of cowering in fear in a hidden corner; he would stare at it calmly and destroy anything that opposed him and the gods of Egypt.

The prince slowly looked up and gazed through the open window with Ra's warm rays settling on his tanned skin. Once he gazed up at the sky, he felt some sort of power within him grow. His magical abilities were not growing but instead some part of him finally felt…ready. The prince wasn't familiar with this new feeling but welcomed it because he felt as if this feeling connected him with his father and other previous pharaohs.

"My son, when you are approaching the time of your kingship or when you are a king, something will awaken inside of you," King Aknamkanon said to his young son while walking with him in the gardens. It was one of the few days that the king and his son could spend a day together without the King's duties interrupting their little time together. The son had a worried look on his face and started searching his body for anything out of the ordinary. The king placed his hand on the prince's shoulders.

"There is not anything to worry, my son," the king assured the prince. The prince calmed down slightly and had a look of confusion on his face.

"But I thought-"Aknamkanon interrupted his son.

"It is not something you can see my son," he calmly told the prince. "Yet you feel something awaken that has been felt by all pharaohs of Egypt."

"Really?" the prince said, his voice filled with awe. "What is it? What does it feel like?" The king looked at his son for a moment and hid his smile of amusement of his son's innocence.

"When time comes, you will know."

So that is what his father meant.

The prince stood there for a moment and closed his eyes. The feeling of the past pharaohs began to take their mark on the young man and soon everything felt…different. When the future pharaoh opened his eyes, he saw everything with a new perspective. He did not see with tired and frightened eyes but with powerful, calmed eyes that suited the future king.

"Your highness," a servant called. He bowed at the future pharaoh, one knee bent below him and his head low. "You are requested in the throne room. Master Shimon's orders."

The young man turned around and looked at the man for a moment. He straightened his posture and crossed his arms.

"Inform them I will be there in a moment."

The servant noticed something new in the future pharaoh's voice but shook it off and left.

The silent future pharaoh stood there for a moment, taking in the last of Ra's warm rays before he left.

He uncrossed his strong arms and began making his way to the throne room, each step showing his confidence and maturity.

The walk of a pharaoh.

End

**Sorry I've been taking so long but it sucks when school decides to overload you with homework at the wrong times. Ra…it is such a pain in the neck to move from your dad's house to his girlfriend's tiny house….ugh. Oh and now with my computer working once again, I'm going to type the next chapter as soon as I can, which WARNING might not be as soon as hoped. Lots of stuff going on and will continue on until at least the end of February but I should be able to fit a chapter or two in which will be nice. Alright! Enough of that and I hope you all aren't too annoyed with me and review!**


End file.
